


Ужин со звездой

by Vinmar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Однажды звезда телевидения Драко Малфой решил устроить реалити-шоу со звездой квиддича Гарри Поттером.Пост-Хог.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: это РОМАНТИЧЕСКАЯ КОМЕДИЯ; поэтому тут угар, дурдом, ведра соплей, квиддич, ФЛИНТВУД и телевидение. Мат, само собой.

Уже месяц как Гарри Поттер при попадании в магическую часть Лондона то и дело непроизвольно вздрагивал: в воздухе там и сям парили магические рекламные щиты, демонстрировавшие его, Гарри, поворот головы, гордый взгляд и руку, вскинутую в торжествующем жесте – в пальцах Поттер сжимал снитч, пойманный им в финале Кубке чемпионов в начале этого лета. Куда бы ни шел Гарри, его двойник неизменно шевелился то справа, то слева, то прямо по курсу, улыбался и потрясал снитчем. Это слегка раздражало, хотя и льстило, конечно. 

На этот раз розыгрыш Кубка проходил во Франции, в Бордо, но никто не собирался позволить хозяевам поля победить, команды бились, казалось, не на жизнь, а на смерть, матчи длились по двенадцать–шестнадцать часов без перерыва, так что игроки исходили потом и яростью, а трибуны – восторженным ревом и выплесками стихийной магии. Играли ослепительно красиво и безумно напряженно. И вот, наконец, в финал вышли «Стоунхейвенские сороки» – самый удачливый клуб Британско-Ирландской Лиги во все времена, да к тому же еще недавно перекупивший у «Сенненских соколов» за бешеные деньги самого Поттера. 

Спортивные агенты поседели, пока Гарри принимал решение, сменить ли голову сокола на груди на голову сороки. Зато теперь «Сороки» могли морально давить на любую команду – мало того, что Гарри являлся, пожалуй, лучшим ловцом за историю последних пятидесяти лет в квиддиче, так еще и технологии, пришедшие из маггловского мира в магический, сделали из него живую легенду. Ага, и секс-символ впридачу. 

Магический Лондон вовсю поглощал плоды просвещения – колдотелевидение и колдоинтернет. У Гарри все прибавлялось фанатов, ему посвящали блоги, постеры с его фотографиями раскупались охотнее, чем магические сладости, агент фактически вынудил завести его страницу в Квиттере, что еще больше разожгло пыл поклонниц и поклонников; его приглашали на радио и в телешоу, у него непрерывно брали интервью; в клуб на его имя огромными стаями летели совы, чьи клювы хронически оттягивались под грузом подарков от романтичных девиц и не менее романтичных юношей... Да, Гарри Поттер стал мегазвездой. И, похоже, у известного квиддичного агента Амаркаса Кирби – старого пронырливого гоблина – были большие планы на его персону. Настолько большие, что Гарри начинал переживать, останется ли у него время тренироваться. 

Вот и сегодня утром – не успел он прийти в клуб и зайти в раздевалку, чтобы переодеться для индивидуальной тренировки, как туда же, запыхавшись и запинаясь за собственные коротенькие ножки, влетел Кирби. В глазах его, казалось, горело по сто свечей в каждом. 

– Гарри, ты не представляешь! 

– Ммм? – промычал Поттер сквозь натягиваемую на голову майку.

– Во-первых, ты, наверное, слышал, что новый дизайн формы для «Сорок» будет разрабатывать Блейз Забини? Ну, это уже не новость… сегодня все только об этом и твердят!

Поттер обмер, натянув майку лишь наполовину.

Нет, только не это! Это что же, ему теперь придется рассекать воздух над стадионом в коротеньких блестящих шортиках с разрезами? 

Гарри хорошо представлял,  _как именно_  любил расставлять стильные акценты Забини. Тем более что Блейз неровно дышал ко всем игрокам в квиддич абсолютно, и похоже, добрая треть игроков английских клубов перебывала у него в постели. При виде любого загорелого спортивного тела в радиусе нескольких метров Забини моментально начинал пускать слюну. Именно поэтому Поттер старался держаться от него подальше. И вот пожалуйста – ведь наверняка хитрюга Блейз потребует индивидуальных примерок! Не отвертеться!

– Кирби, меня ждет сорока из стразов на заднице? – встревоженно поинтересовался ловец. 

Гоблин хихикнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. Вообще, Кирби вел себя как-то нетипично для гоблина – ну, так могло показаться на первый взгляд. Однако деловая хватка у него была просто мертвой. 

– Твой статус секс-символа только укрепится с новой модной униформой, Гарри… 

– Не сомневаюсь, – окончательно помрачнел тот. 

Его худшие опасения подтверждались. Точно, эскизы уже, наверное, в «Ведьмополитене». 

– Но самая великолепная новость другая, – воодушевленно поведал Кирби. 

– Да неужели? – ядовито спросил Гарри. – Есть ли что-нибудь лучше формы от Забини? 

– Несомненно! Драко Малфой прислал нам официальное приглашение в свое шоу! Сегодня мы получили письмо с его черным филином! И я сразу же поспешил к тебе... Это так повысит рейтинги команды! 

Поттер обмяк и опустился на низенькую скамейку, сдерживая отчетливое желание застонать. Майку он так и не надел по-человечески. 

Вот за что ему это? А? С таким же успехом Кирби мог сообщить, что надо встретиться с ядовитой химерой в маленькой клетке – мало того что безоружным, так еще и старательно приготовленным для пожирания. Так сказать, посоленным и поперченным. За рейтинги клуб с радостью подарит его Малфою на час утонченной пытки. 

Как же, как же, сам Драко Малфой, звезда колдотелевидения, лучший спортивный комментатор магической Британии и ведущий шоу «Ужин со звездой» по совместительству. Название шоу подразумевало, что Малфой в прямом эфире ужинает и беседует с приглашенной звездой, однако блондинистый стервец вел себя так, как будто подразумевалось, что звезда здесь – исключительно он сам и других в принципе быть не может. 

Драко нашел свое призвание – в тележурналистике он мог оторваться по полной, и чем большей сукой себя показывал, тем больше им восхищались. Даже Министр магии побаивался его вопросов на интервью, а уж непробиваемые квиддичные чемпионы вообще тряслись как дети и обливались холодным потом, когда Малфой внезапно сваливался им на головы на пару с невозмутимым оператором – например, непосредственно перед игрой в раздевалке. Драко на все был способен. Зрители же непотребства, творимые Малфоем, просто обожали. 

Парадоксы профессии, вздохнул Поттер. Он не сомневался, что его ждет нечто совершенно особенное. Уж Малфой постарается от души, кто бы сомневался. Достаточно было вспомнить его комментарии, когда он озвучивал матчи Кубка чемпионов для британских зрителей. Хорошо, что Поттер не слышал их во время игры. Когда же он, наконец, послушал, просмотрев игры в записи – Кирби не мог лишить его этого удовольствия, конечно же – из клуба вышел сочно-красный, как помидорчик черри. И это еще при том, что при комментаторстве существовали хоть какие-то рамки. А вот в шоу Малфоя рамок не было в принципе. 

Гарри не выдержал, грязно выругался, одернул, наконец, майку, схватил метлу и через минуту стрелой вынесся на поле. Он же, в конце концов, чертов Гарри Поттер! Выдержит и это.

***

Ночью легендарный ловец магического мира спал беспокойно. Ему снилось, что Забини примеряет на него новую униформу со взглядом плохо сдерживающего себя сексуального маньяка – и, конечно, эта униформа состояла из минимального количества ткани, невзирая на все вопли здравого смысла, – а за всей этой унизительной процедурой наблюдает Драко Малфой собственной персоной, презрительно щуря дымчатые серые глаза и не вынимая изо рта сигареты.

Поттер проснулся слегка вспотевшим. И почему-то слегка возбужденным. Ну ладно, ладно, совсем даже не слегка. Такая реакция не могла не насторожить – неужели его возбуждают такие жеманные парни, как Забини? Это же сразу повеситься на кольце для квофла! Или Гарри неожиданно стал… как там магглы говорят… эксгибиционистом?

О, определенно стал, если согласился на это шоу. Поттер вдруг вспомнил о вчерашней новости. Неудивительно, что Малфой ему снился в таком ракурсе. Да он в трусы Поттеру лично залезет на глазах у тысяч зрителей, если надо будет поднять рейтинги программы! С него-то уж точно станется.

Эта мысль окончательно уверила Поттера, что он плавно перемещается в какую–то другую реальность. Его одолевали смутные предчувствия. И они не замедлили оправдаться.

Не успел Поттер спуститься в столовую, куда Кричер, по обыкновению ворча, левитировал опасно покачивающийся в воздухе поднос с серебряным кофейником, сахарницей, сливочником, чашкой и тарелкой омлета, как в стекло со всей дури долбанулась пестрая ушастая сова с пышным розовым бантом на шее. Возможно, именно бант ее несколько дезориентировал в пространстве. Гарри вздохнул и медленно вышел в сад искать бесчувственное тельце. Такие тупые и разряженные совы могли принадлежать только одному человеку.

Найдя медленно приходившую в себя птицу, Гарри снял у нее с шеи записку, от которой за милю несло розовой водой. Разумеется, это было приглашение Поттеру на индивидуальную примерку будущей униформы, «так как ловец – самая сладкая изюминка команды, и я не могу позволить себе никакой халатности в формировании его стиля», писал Забини.

Поттер задумался. Его еще ни разу не называли «самой сладкой изюминкой», и он подумал, насколько откровенно настроен Блейз, если даже не пытается замаскировать свои намеки. С другой стороны, участвуя в процессе, он хоть как-то мог повлиять на Забини, заставив его быть скромнее. По крайней мере, никаких микроскопических красных трусиков и розовых плащей.

Уже через час они с Блейзом орали и бросались друг на друга, как две разъяренные мантикоры. Поттер в последние годы подрастерял свою сдержанность, и его бешеный темперамент то и дело выливался наружу. Вот и сейчас он рычал на Забини, возмущенно потрясая эскизами будущей летней и зимней формы «Сорок».

– Цвета «Сорок» всегда были черно–белыми, Забини! И голова сороки отражает название команды! Какого хуя форма вдруг стала небесно–голубой? Ты вообще видел голубых сорок, Забини? В природе?! Цветом, я говорю, цветом оперения! А шорты? Это не шорты, это самые короткие боксеры, которые я видел в своей жизни!

– Но, Гарри, почему ты такой консерватор? Почему не добавить свежих оттенков, я не понимаю? Новизна, немного эпатажа… Может быть, даже немного театральности, зрелищности… Это только привлечет внимание к игре!

– Театральности? – вскипел Поттер. –  Зрелищности? Ты хоть раз видел поле во время матча? На прошлом чемпионате, например, когда сразу два бладжера были выбиты в публику? По-моему, театральности квиддичу хватает! А форма должна быть удобной и не позорить игроков! Вот я, например, в твоих шортиках и этой маечке с вырезом чувствую себя живым мясом, выброшенным на прилавок!

– Ну что ты, Поттер, ты выглядишь весьма соблазнительно! Я регулярно рассматриваю твои постеры! – и Блейз забылся настолько, что шлепнул ловца по заднице.

У Гарри брови поползли вверх так, как будто стремились сбежать с лица.

– Да брось, Гарри! – потеряв последние крохи инстинкта самосохранения, проворковал Забини. – Малфой как-то шепнул мне, что ты одинаково ловко кидаешь свой мяч в кольца обеих команд, так сказать…

– Малфооой? – взревел Гарри. – А ему-то откуда знать, мерлиновы яйца?

– Малфой все знает, – убежденно кивнул Блейз.

 Поттер глубоко вдохнул и поманил Блейза к себе, а потом ласково сгреб его в охапку и слегка приподнял над полом.

– Даже если я действительно играю за обе команды, в твое кольцо, Блейз Забини, я свой мяч точно забрасывать не буду, забудь, – сообщил он. – А теперь, пока я тебя ненароком не покалечил, вернемся к униформе. Шорты должны быть вдвое длиннее, по крайней мере. О, Мерлин, да я вообще не верю, что этим занимаюсь! Почему я? Почему всегда я? Даже решать, какой длины трусы должны быть у квиддичных игроков, должен Гарри Поттер!

– Но я должен держать марку! – пискнул Забини. – Хотя бы вышивку в виде сороки сзади на шортах я могу оставить? Пусть шорты будут белыми, это смотрится очень сексуально. А сорока будет голуба... то есть серая, я хотел сказать, серая! Бледно–серая. И пообещай мне, что ты дашь согласие на фотосессию в «Ведьмолитене» в моей новой униформе!

– Пусть будет серая сорока, – обреченно согласился Поттер. – А насчет «Ведьмополитена» – никто мне не звонил и никакой фотосессии не предлагал, ты чего-то перепутал, Забини. 

– Позвонят, – подмигнул ему Блейз. – Вот сегодня же и позвонят. Поттер, а может, передумаешь? Учти, мне еще на тебя примерять оба варианта формы, зимний и летний – так что, кстати, раздевайся, – и я уже весь горю! Как представлю твои мускулы на ощупь!

– Забини, заткнись, и без тебя тошно, – вздохнул Поттер и начал расстегивать рубашку.

А ведь вечером его ожидал еще «Ужин со звездой».

***

– Драко, пожалуйста, постарайся все же придерживаться сценария, – умоляюще сказала Панси.

Малфой скосил глаза, но не сказал ни слова – гримерша как раз суетилась около него, накладывая последние мазки грима. Паркинсон работала его продюсером уже не первый год, не говоря уж о десятилетиях дружбы, и очень хорошо знала, в какой момент его можно безнаказанно подловить.

– Мы еле-еле согласовали список вопросов для интервью с руководством «Сорок», – намекнула Панси. – Он же звезда, у него сотни тысяч поклонников только в Британии…

Драко метнул на Панси такой взгляд, что она все же сочла за лучшее заткнуться и только пожала плечами. И она, и сам Драко прекрасно знали, что никакого соблюдения списка одобренных вопросов не будет и в помине.

Тем не менее, Панси все же сунула в руки Малфоя зеленую папку с распечаткой: свитками они перестали пользоваться почти сразу, по мнению Драко, на экране возня с разворачиванием пергамента смотрелась как-то жалко.

Гримерша, наконец, оставила его в покое. Драко оглядел себя в зеркале, зеркало одобряюще прогудело: «Отличный, абсолютно профессиональный имидж!», на что Драко велел зеркалу заткнуться и повернулся к нему спиной. Зеркало привычно умолкло, Панси сунула Драко в руки кружку с кофе – это был еще один фирменный знак Малфоя: в студию он всегда входил с папкой под мышкой и с кружкой кофе в руке – изображал демократию и исключительную занятость, мол, видите, даже кофе выпить некогда.

Костюм цвета голубиного крыла, сшитый на заказ у Забини, сидел отменно – от мантий тоже пришлось отказаться: подкарауливать жертв в развевающихся балахонах было чревато последствиями. В начале карьеры Драко пришлось пережить пару неприятных моментов, связанных с тем, что разъяренные жертвы его профессиональной деятельности ухитрялись поймать его за долгополые одеяния. Самыми опасными в этом отношении были спортивные звезды, которые, в отличие от политиков и артистов, не брезговали погонями и физическим контактом.

Слияние мира магов и магглов шло полным ходом, и Драко сам привнес в этот процесс многое, особенно с тех пор, как неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что тележурналистика – это его призвание.

А также непреходящая страсть, вечная любовь, безотказная возможность обливать ядом и точить зубы и когти обо все и вся, и гениальный способ заниматься самолюбованием все двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Драко души не чаял в телевидении. Он им жил, дышал и был готов ради него на все.

Даже на встречу с Поттером лицом к лицу.

***

– Две минуты до эфира, – голосом Панси мурлыкнул наушник у Драко в ухе.

Драко приготовился. В студии установилась гробовая тишина, две камеры повернулись к арке, через которую должен был пройти Драко, а две – к противоположной арке, откуда выходили гости. Половина студии, та, что попадала в обзор камер, была обустроена как дорогой ресторан: приглушенные тона, тяжелая, угольно-серая бархатная штора, служащая фоном, слепящей белизны скатерть на маленьком круглом столике, уставленном сверкающим хрусталем, и два глубоких кресла, обтянутых темно–зеленой кожей.

Отделкой студии занимался лично сам Драко. Повода отказывать себе в удовольствии и в очередной раз напомнить зрителям, какой факультет является его альма-матер, он не видел. Скажите спасибо, что не поставил террариум.

– Пять, четыре, три, два… камера! – сказала Панси ему в ухо.

Драко распрямил плечи, подошел к отметке на полу, где он всегда вставал в начале программы, чтобы поприветствовать зрителей и широко улыбнулся в камеру, отсалютовав кружкой с кофе:

– Прекрасный вечер, господа, и думаю, что наша программа его только украсит. Пятница, на часах – восемь вечера, и я, Драко Малфой, хочу представить вам моего – и вашего – гостя.

– Камера на Поттера, – сказала Панси, и Драко воспользовался паузой, чтобы положить папку рядом со своей тарелкой и туда же пристроить кружку с кофе.

Обычно после того, как гость появлялся в студии, Драко всегда делал ему несколько шагов навстречу (ровно до другой предписанной отметки) и пожимал руку. После этого Драко считал, что его долг хозяина выполнен и можно приступать к мучениям. По пятницам Драко очень любил ужинать звездами.

Закончился музыкальный проигрыш, и в студии появился Поттер. Драко знал, что многие другие интервьюеры приходили перекинуться парой слов с гостями перед эфиром, но сам он так никогда не делал – зачем создавать излишний положительный настрой? Драко нравились трепещущие жертвы.

Поттер, к сожалению, жертвой не выглядел. Сказалась ослепительная квиддичная карьера и упорные тренировки не только со снитчем и метлой, но и перед камерами папарацци. Как и у любого публичного человека, у Поттера на лице быстро наросла толстая глянцевая маска, крепкая, как броня.

Ничего, в арсенале Малфоя имелись инструменты и для вскрытия брони.

Драко сделал положенные два шага до Поттера, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, протянул руку:

– Спасибо, что согласились прийти, Гарри! – и улыбнулся.

Панси называла эту его улыбку людоедской, но Драко был с ней в корне не согласен: он считал, что первая его улыбка гостю шоу проходит под этикеткой «обворожительно», и не его беда, что народ последнее время попадается какой–то нервный.

Определенно, быть журналистом было гораздо приятнее, чем Пожирателем смерти (не к ночи будь помянуты)! Никакой общественной обструкции и угроз со стороны аврората и министерства, а эффект во много раз сильнее!

Поттер зыркнул на Драко исподлобья, ответил на рукопожатие немедля. Ладонь у Поттера была сухая и теплая, чувствовались мозоли – от метлы. У самого Драко были такие же – он все еще помногу летал, считая своей обязанностью как спортивного корреспондента быть в хорошей физической форме.

– Драко, – сказал Поттер густым голосом и смерил Драко взглядом.

Будто тоже к чему-то примеривался.

– Приступим? – спросил Драко таким тоном, каким обычно говорят: «К бою!»

Поттер кивнул, промаршировал к креслу и сел, продолжая гипнотизировать Драко взглядом.

– Меню сегодня великолепное, – доверительно сказал Драко. – Французское. Вам же нравятся французы, Гарри, не так ли?

– Что, даже ничего не отравлено? – буркнул себе под нос Поттер и расстелил на коленях салфетку.

Ну надо же, квиддичных игроков еще и манерам обучают? Прелестно.

– В еде яда нет, – ответил Драко. – Так что насчет французов? Последняя игра за Кубок вызвала вопросы у публики.

– «Сороки» выиграли, – сказал Поттер, как отрезал.

– Я знаю, – мягко сказал Драко.

– Комментарии я тоже слышал, – вдруг сказал Поттер, метнув на Драко недовольный взгляд. – Команда смотрела потом трансляцию. В записи.

– О, я польщен, – заметил Драко. – Тогда, может быть, начнем нашу беседу с обсуждения игры? Все эксперты сходятся во мнении, что, при общей позитивно–наступательной стратегии, все же в игре было допущено много тактических промахов.

– Это игра, здесь нельзя предусмотреть всего.

– Но разве вы не изучаете приемов противника перед игрой? Всем известно, что это нормальный процесс подготовки к игре.

– Противники на то и противники, чтобы иногда вести себя ненорм… неожиданно, – поправился Поттер. – Вам это хорошо известно… Драко.

Драко прикусил губу. Вот как? Огрызаться? Впрочем, он, конечно же, вовсе не рассчитывал, что Поттер будет себя вести как лягушка на разделочной доске у Снейпа. Тем интереснее.

– Значит, Буардо, ловец «Рапир», повел себя ненормально? – невинно поинтересовался Драко. – После того, как ваша рука поймала… снитч?

– Что вы имеете в виду? – переспросил Поттер с явной угрозой в голосе.

Вопрос Драко был как раз из тех, которые руководство клуба напрочь вымарало из списка: во время финального матча с французским клубом «Тулузские рапиры» счет обеих команд был все время практически ровным, и ловцы вынуждены были только следить за снитчем, не ловя его, чтобы дождаться нужной разницы в количестве очков. Когда же британцам удалось добиться необходимого разрыва, Поттер мгновенно поймал золотой крылатый шар – но, как водится, не без эффектов. С тех пор, как Поттер в Хогвартсе ловил мяч зубами, прошло много лет, теперь все было по-взрослому и намного драматичнее: Поттер ухитрился поймать снитч, когда тот запутался в мантии ловца противника, застряв в складках ткани аккурат в паху француза.

Вот уже две недели пресса всей Европы обсасывала эту историю-конфетку с таким смаком, что сначала пиар-менеджер британской сборной, а за ним и клубы, в которых играли члены сборной, внесли эту тему в черный список.

Что лично для Драко Малфоя было, само собой, сродни красной тряпке.

Красной тряпкой этот вопрос был, очевидно, и для Поттера: он побагровел и рявкнул:

– Какое отношение это имеет к квиддичу?

– Самое прямое, Гарри! – с наслаждением чуть ли не пропел Драко. – Но если не о квиддиче, тогда поговорим о чем-то еще? Вот, к примеру, о рекламе. Посмотрим ролик?

И дал знак Панси. На экране пошел рекламный ролик нового магического шампуня «Магические кудри», который призван был убедить зрителей в том, что любые волосы после употребления нового средства будут укладываться сами собой, просто как по волшебству. Понятное дело, что героем ролика стал Гарри Поттер – кто же не был в курсе, что вихры звезды не поддаются даже самым мощным заклятьям. Поттер представал в ролике практически голым, в душе, облитый водой, со стекающей по мощной спине густой пеной. Куда именно стекала пена дальше со спины, режиссеры ролика показать не решились, но мир волшебного интернета взорвался, как котел Лонгботтома на уроках зельеварения у незабвенного профессора Снейпа, – бурно и с гигантской ударной волной.

– Малфой, я тебя придушу, – пообещал Поттер, когда Панси объявила двухминутный перерыв в звукозаписи на время демонстрации ролика.

– С нетерпением жду этого, Поттер, – отозвался Драко. – Это будет офигенный эксклюзив. Договоримся о дате?

Поттер открыл было рот, но тут же опять вмешалась Панси:

– Продолжаем. Три, два… камера на Драко!

– Прелестный образец рекламного творчества, – сказал Драко с отчетливым ехидством в голосе. – Наверняка укладка после применения этого средства становится просто элементарной даже для игрока в квиддич. Но позвольте поинтересоваться: после того, как была озвучена сумма контракта, волосы у производителей шампуня не встали дыбом?

Драко было прекрасно известно, что девяносто процентов от контракта на рекламу шампуня ушло на реконструкцию квиддичного поля в Хогвартсе, но ему было интересно посмотреть, как будет выкручиваться Поттер. Тот нахмурился.

Поттер злился. Драко наслаждался. Вопросы сыпались один за другим, он напрочь позабыл про папку с вопросами, не обращал внимания на стоны Панси в наушнике, войдя в такой азарт, что даже сам перестал замечать камеру. Поттер впал в раж ничуть не меньше, Драко казалось, что звезда вот-вот полезет через стол, чтобы приступить к обещанному удушению прямо на месте.

А Драко развернулся на полную: незатронутой не осталась ни одна тема, ни одна сплетня. А не потому ли Поттер перешел в новую команду, что там вратарь – небезызвестный Оливер Вуд? В упоении схватки Драко легко отмахнулся от мысли, что это интервью скорее всего увидит и сам Вуд, и потом придется как-то доказывать вратарю сборной и одновременно клуба Сорок, что все это не более чем фантазия, родившаяся в пылу спора. То есть Вуд-то, понятное дело, знает, что это фантазия, но вот Флинт… Ладно, об этом Драко подумает позже, сейчас не время. Далее Драко извел Поттера вопросами о новой форме и даже продемонстрировал образцы, которые ему утром с готовностью предоставил Блейз – кто же откажется от бесплатной рекламы? При виде появившихся в студии манекенщиков в обтягивающих шортиках (летний вариант) и лосинах (зимний) Поттер сделался цвета гриффиндорского флага, чем весьма порадовал Драко.

Апофеозом интервью стали фотографии, выуженные Драко из интернета: на них Поттер представал в весьма сомнительных позах то с одним из партнеров по клубу, то с другим. В принципе, даже невооруженным взглядом можно было различить, что фотографии ненастоящие, а продукт так называемого фантворчества, но сам факт существования подобных поделок…

– Не было ничего такого! – взревел Поттер раненым грамамонтом за три минуты до конца эфира.

Все же не устоял, попался! Драко казалось, что в студии уже дымятся и шевелятся провода, такое в помещение было напряжение. Еще чуть-чуть, и воздух бы начал искриться от скопившейся в нем магии. Поттер явно едва удерживался от стихийных выплесков, Драко откровенно восхищался степенью поттеровского самообладания – он не то что еще не удушил Драко, но даже пока и тарелкой в него не запустил. А что, бывали уже прецеденты…

– И вы готовы это доказать? – спросил Драко, прижимая пальцем основание хрустального бокала, который порывался подняться в воздух уже последние пять минут. – Убедите меня!

– Как я вас должен убедить? – гаркнул Поттер. – Если только вы не поселитесь у меня со своей камерой!

– Отличная идея! Я согласен! – крикнул Драко, вскакивая и победно ухмыляясь враз побледневшему Поттеру. – Месяц в эфире со звездой! Аплодисменты Гарри Поттеру! От такого щедрого предложения мы не откажемся ни за что! Тридцать дней и ночей с Поттером он-лайн! Смотрите нас в ближайший месяц ежедневно, утром и вечером, а в интернете – каждый час! До следующей пятницы, друзья!

– Стоп камерам! – сказала Панси.

Драко убрал с лица улыбку для телевидения и улыбнулся по–настоящему: сжатыми губами, прищурившись, вот теперь действительно по-людоедски.

– Ты попал, Поттер! – сказал он злорадно.

Реакция у Поттера была, надо признаться, отменная. Он уже успел прийти в себя от шока, тоже поджал губы и пообещал, пристально разглядывая Драко:

– Проверим, кто тут попал на самом деле.

Драко пожал плечами и отвернулся с надменным видом. Вот в этот вопрос вдаваться ему было совершенно не с руки.


	2. Глава 2

***

Поттер изначально подозревал, что согласием на шоу Малфоя он подписал контракт на кратковременное пребывание в аду. Однако он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что ад затянется на целую вечность. Тридцать дней!!! Тридцать дней под прицелом телекамер, словно бы он был золотой рыбкой в беспощадно освещенном аквариуме! Как будто ему не хватило всей его предыдущей жизни, когда с детства на его шрам пялились совершенно чужие люди, осведомленные о самых интимных его тайнах больше, чем он сам!

Кирби прыгал от радости, когда узнал, что Малфой сделал его подопечному столь впечатляющее, столь эксклюзивное предложение. Узнав о проекте, к нему уже начали обращаться новые рекламодатели с просьбами увлечь драгоценного Поттера интересом к их продукту.

– Ну почему мне вечно предлагают рекламировать нижнее белье? – кипел Поттер. – Я что, похож на шлюху?

– Ну почему, – возражал гоблин, быстро листая желтыми от нюхательного табака пальцами бумаги. – Вот, новая модель метлы – «Молния-2012», уж на это ты подпишешься, Гарри? А вот предложение рекламировать мотоциклы… магически модифицированный «Дукатти»? Почему нет? А вот… нет, это снова белье, да. Ну а почему нет?

– Уже и так вся Британия видела мою задницу в пене! Малфой, кстати, не преминул меня в это мордой ткнуть!

– Ну какая же задница, – осторожно возразил гоблин и неодобрительно пожевал губами. – Всего лишь спина. Кстати, а когда камеры установят?

– Завтра, –  скорбно сказал Гарри Поттер.

***

Назавтра с самого раннего утра в его дом ввалился через каминную сеть Малфой – Гарри пришлось открыть ему камин еще в день шоу, с минуты публичного провозглашения проекта, «для служебных нужд», как выразился сволочной шоумен. Игнорируя вопли Кричера, впрочем, наполовину восхищенные, он четким шагом проследовал прямо в спальню Поттера и решительно стянул одеяло со спящего героя.

– Поттер! Хватит дрыхнуть! Тысячи зрителей ждут чудес от нашего совместного проекта…Упс!

«Упс» относился к тому факту, что золотой ловец мирового квиддича привык спать абсолютно голым.

Некоторое время Гарри осоловело хлопал глазами, непонимающе смотрел по сторонам, потом сфокусировал взгляд на задумчивом лице Малфоя, который без всякого стеснения его разглядывал, резко вскочил, схватил одеяло и заорал:

– Ты ебнулся совсем, Малфой!

Драко невозмутимо сел в кресло.

– Ну, одевайся же, Поттер. Операторы уже толпятся на улице, а им дом еще не показывается, что за свинство!

– Фестрал тебя раздери, почему так рано?

– Завтрак с чемпионом! – пропел Драко, музыкально барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. – Надеюсь, твой домовик хотя бы немного прибрался? Вроде бы он никогда к тебе лояльностью не отличался… Кстати, вели ему накрыть завтрак на две персоны – именно накрыть, то есть сервировать стол, я не удивлюсь, если ты жрешь бутерброды под душем, опаздывая на тренировки!

– Еще слово, и бутерброды под душем жрать будешь ты, Малфой, – скрипнул зубами Гарри. – Кричер! Малфой будет у нас завтракать.

– И кстати, Кричер, сразу покажи мне гостевую спальню. Твой хозяин любезно предложил мне пожить здесь месяц.

Уши Кричера затрепетали, словно бы пытаясь что-то выразить на языке семафорной азбуки, а глаза Гарри чуть не выпали из орбит.

– Чтоооо?! Пожить? Месяц?

– Ну конечно, я переезжаю к тебе на время проекта, мне же важна чистота эксперимента. Двадцать четыре часа с Гарри Поттером каждый из тридцати дней, и ни минутой меньше! Это будет увлекательно, – Драко почти мурлыкал.

–  Да ты… Да кто тебе… Да я на это не…

– Впусти бригаду, Поттер, они уже утомились там ждать.

– Мордред и Моргана! – Гарри прижал пальцы к вискам и встряхнул головой. Где же его хваленая выдержка, а? Там, где появлялся Малфой, его выдержка всегда делала ручкой.

– Выйдем вместе, и ты будешь улыбаться, – почти ласково проговорил Малфой.

– А вот что мне делать, ты указывать не будешь, – вдруг успокоившись, сказал Гарри, натянул штаны, футболку и нашарил на тумбочке, покрытой выпуклой растительной резьбой, свою палочку. – В конце концов, ты снимаешь фильм о моей жизни, а не дрессируешь песика.

– Почему же песика? Скорее уж молодого льва, – протянул Драко. – И знаешь, это даже волнительно, у меня прямо щекочет в животе. А у тебя, Поттер? Нет? Не щекочет? Ты же всегда с таким пылом бросаешься в игру… ну?

– Так тебе захотелось поиграть со мной, Драко? – прищурил глаза Поттер.

Драко фыркнул, совсем как раньше.

–  Разумеется, Поттер, что за дурацкий вопрос. Кто же не хочет с тобой поиграть, чемпион?

И он вышел из спальни, даже не оглянувшись, уверенный, что Поттер последует за ним к зачарованной двери своего дома.

***

После того, как дом показал свое лицо съемочной группе, избавившись на время от защитных чар, в холл ввалилась целая гурьба народу. Какие-то люди тут же начали кричать друг на друга, распоряжаться, переругиваться, ставить лесенки, вешать камеры в труднодоступных местах, разбрасывать вещи  и распространять вокруг шум и бедлам. Гарри засел на подоконнике, сложив руки на груди, и безучастно смотрел в окно, ожидая, когда же закончится этот маленький конец света в отдельном взятом доме. Кричер злобно ворчал в углу, свертывая уши в трубочку. Малфой расхаживал среди всего этого хаоса, как некое подобие божества, и раздавал ценные указания – прямой, словно метлу проглотил, с надменно поднятым подбородком.

По-прежнему тонкий, худой, подумал Гарри. И волосы все такие же белые, только короче, чем были – модная стрижка, а как же! Костюм на Малфое сидел безупречно, без единой морщинки, и это в семь утра! Белоснежные манжеты, узкие руки с длинными пальцами – одним словом, аристократ, что тут скажешь. Пожалуй, с возрастом Малфой стал привлекательнее – а точнее, непринужденнее, исчез вечный страх, который сквозил в каждом его движении в последние годы в Хогвартсе. Теперь Малфой нашел свою стихию и плавал в ней с наслаждением, упиваясь свободой. Впрочем, Гарри ведь тоже нашел свою – так что завидовать было нечему.

– А это Валентино, – представил Малфой толстого черноволосого мужика, с отсутствующим видом жующего жвачку и, казалось, сроднившегося с камерой на плече. – Он будет сопровождать нас в наших прогулках, твоих тренировках, ну и все такое прочее…

– Прогулках? – неверяще переспросил Гарри. – Наших с тобой?

– Ну, должны же мы будем поговорить на камеру обо всем, что тебя волнует на данный момент, – пожал плечами Драко.

– На данный момент меня волнует только одно – наличие твоей несравненной персоны в моем доме на целых тридцать дней!

– О великий Салазар! – закатил глаза Малфой. – Я тебя что, силой заставил? Зачем соглашался? Не ной, Поттер, ты же у нас мега-звезда, секс-символ, брутальный самец! Никто не будет покупать шампунь у нытиков! Где завтрак, между прочим? Валентино, на кухню!

***

Следующие три дня Поттер мучился сомнениями, стоило ли ему когда-либо вообще выживать. Зря он надеялся, что найдется хоть один угол в его доме, куда сиятельный шоумен не засунет свой длинный острый нос. Великий поход Драко Малфоя по жилищу Гарри Поттера сопровождался максимально язвительными комментариями и незаменимым Валентино с приросшей к плечу колдокамерой,  который следовал за своим шефом подобно толстому немому сфинксу. Разве что сфинксы не жуют постоянно всемагическую жевательную резинку, бесконечно долго сохраняющую свой вкус. Порой Гарри испытывал непреодолимое желание вырвать эту жвачку изо рта у Валентино и прилепить ему на лоб. Драко же, казалось, оператора вообще не замечал, относясь к нему как к необходимому приложению к технологии. Он вообще вел себя так, как будто они с Поттером были только вдвоем, несмотря на то, что, помимо Валентино, на местах съемки появлялись еще разные люди – второй оператор, иногда стилист, Панси, бывшая продюсером и этого проклятого супер-шоу, двое ассистентов Драко – вроде бы мальчики, присмотрелся Поттер, но уж очень похожие на девочек.

За завтраками Драко выдрессировал Кричера так, что при одном его появлении бедняга прижимал уши – и это Кричер, воплощение злостного неповиновения среди домовиков! Портрет Вальбурги сменил гнев на милость и перестал выкрикивать ругательства после того, как Малфой посвятил ей эпизод в своем фильме – не поленившись сообщить зрителям, что это его сколько-то-юродная бабуля, ну и заодно – чей на самом деле дом на Гриммо по кровному праву. «Грим-масы судьбы», – драматические провозгласил Драко, позируя с лопавшимся от восторга портретом зловредной ведьмы.

Обедали и ужинали они всегда в ресторанах – и Гарри только назло Малфою надевал сине-красную клетчатую рубашку и потертые маггловские джинсы, в то время как Драко менял костюмы, точно на подиуме. Костюмы эти становились все уже и теснее с каждым днем, пока звезда журналистики не заявился в чем-то похожем на дудочку, обрисовывающем его тело как второе белье. Рубашка под этим костюмом была такой тонкой, что ее могло бы не быть вообще, хотя при этом каким-то образом вульгарно вовсе не выглядела. Поттер уронил челюсть от такого зрелища, да так и не смог прийти в себя до конца ланча. Если учесть еще тот факт, что во время обеда Малфой все время находил повод его коснуться, то легко понять, почему Гарри к десерту сидел весь в мурашках величиной с ежа. А это ведь был только четвертый день!

– Я так и знал, Поттер, что на светскую беседу не приходится надеяться, – горестно вздохнул Драко. –  Впрочем, ты и раньше-то не был в этом силен…

– Зато ты, Малфой, всегда умел работать языком, – усмехнулся Поттер, почувствовав себя неожиданно лучше. В конце концов – все эти костюмчики... заметьте, не Гарри ими щеголяет!

– Кстати, находясь у тебя дома, я ни разу не видел в твоем быту товаров, которые ты рекламируешь… Честно ли это по отношению к потребителям? Да по отношению к рекламодателям тоже – у тебя вроде как контракты, Гарри…

– Как это ты не видел? – праведно возмутился Поттер.

– А так. Ни хлопьев на столе, которые ты так эротично запихиваешь в рот в известной рекламе, ни шоколадных лягушек с портретом нашего уважаемого Рона Уизли, которого ты поддержал в его благородной благотворительной кампании…

– Драко, я давно уже не ребенок, чтобы пожирать лягушек, ты не заметил?!

– Ни шампуня, который так сексуально стекает на твою задницу в ролике, который находится в записи у сотен ведьм-домохозяек… – точно не слыша, продолжал Драко.

– Шампунь стоит в моей ванной! Просто кое-что могло ускользнуть от твоего пристального внимания, дорогой Драко, – сообщил Поттер, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

– Да ты что? Сегодня непременно проверю! Зато я нашел в тумбочке кое-что другое… И что же это, дорогие телезрители?

И Драко жестом фокусника вытащил из–под стола и ткнул в объектив камеры журнал, на яркой глянцевой обложке которого в недвусмысленных позах извивались два мускулистых мужика, закатывая глаза и, судя по всему, стараясь друг друга проглотить, так широко они разевали свои рты.

Поттер побагровел.

– Где ты это взял?!

– Из-под твоего матраса, никакого подлога, у нас тут честная игра, мой золотой Гарри! Так как же, неужели это правда? Неужели легендарный ловец предпочитает метлы кольцам? Тогда мне становится более понятной история с французским игроком – такие манипуляции руками были, оказывается, не внове нашему искусному спортсмену! Не разбивай мне сердце, Гарри – признайся, что играешь за обе команды!

Гарри судорожно глотал воздух – не мог же он сейчас рассказать Малфою, что журнальчик этот у него оставил Оливер Вуд во время очередной пьянки на Гриммо! Ну да ладно, сам Гарри тоже этот журнал просматривал, не будем врать. К тому же Малфой еще во время «Ужина со звездой» что-то там болтал про Вуда, а эту тему было лучше не развивать – Поттеру при всей силе своей магии и отличной физической форме не хотелось бы столкнуться к сошедшим с ума от ревности Маркусом Флинтом, который хотя и находился сейчас в Италии, но появиться ради того, чтобы кого-нибудь порвать из-за Вуда, вполне был способен.

Вообще, Поттер даже завидовал силе страсти между этими двумя. Вместе они не жили, до сих пор играли в конкурирующих командах, Флинт сейчас вообще выступал за «Сицилийских воронов», однако Гарри довелось как-то видеть, как эти двое трахаются.

Тогда он допоздна задержался на поле, тренируя особо опасный финт на новой метле, и пошел в раздевалку уже почти ночью, когда летать потеряло всякий смысл, потому что не было видно ни зги. Еще из коридора он услышал вопли, да такие, словно кого-то резали живьем, схватил палочку и подлетел к раздевалке на всех парах, однако споткнулся в дверях, да так и застыл.

По всей раздевалке валялись клочки одежды, у самого входа – фиолетовый плащ с головой черного ворона, а на кожаном диванчике всегда такого приличного и корректного вратаря Сорок Оливера Вуда совершенно неприлично, некорректно и, если честно, зверски безжалостно драл капитан «вороньей» команды Маркус Флинт.

Когда Поттер получил возможность оценить размеры члена Маркуса, ему стало очень понятно, почему Вуд орет, как резаный, скулит на высоких нотах и почти рыдает, – агрегат у Маркуса был громадный, и в заднице у Вуда, должно быть, творилось адское пекло. Однако, наблюдая дальше и будучи просто не в силах оторваться от открывшейся картины, Поттер заметил, что Оливер, хотя и исходит криком, вырваться не пытается, и вообще голова его болтается на широком кожаном подлокотнике дивана безвольно, и огромные карие глазищи смотрят бессмысленно и восторженно, а когда в зоне доступа появляются части тела Флинта или его рот, Вуд сосется и кусается, потеряв всякий контроль над собой и даже всякое подобие сознания. Все загорелое и стройное тело Оливера покрывал густой ровный румянец, от лба до пяток, на редкость удивительное зрелище, а иногда Вуд просто захлебывался воздухом, и изо рта у него тянулась тонкая струйка слюны. Только тогда он на секунду затыкался.

Флинт утробно рычал и вертел вратаря, как куклу, потому что Оливер даже не способен был соображать, чтобы самому передвинуться куда–либо – ему начисто отшибло мозги от удовольствия и боли, он пребывал в каком-то особом состоянии, в какое иногда впадают жрецы сексуальных культов – в неком эйфорическом трансе.

Поттер давно подозревал, что есть в Вуде что-то от мазохиста – достаточно было посмотреть в его бездонные оленьи глаза, в них всегда было что-то жертвенное. Очевидно, только вот так помешанный на контроле Оливер мог выпустить на волю все свои желания – и до такого невменяемого состояния его доводил только Флинт. Они и раньше смотрели друга на друга, как волк и барашек, и, видать, еще в Хогвартсе волк барашка стал периодически терзать, к сладкому ужасу и экстазу последнего. Позже Вуд как-то признался Гарри, что просто не может устоять – теряет волю при виде Флинта, как под гипнозом, и все.

Тем вечером Гарри тихо ушел, уже не удивляясь, что эти идиоты даже не подумали – или попросту не успели – наложить запирающие и заглушающие чары, а картинка еще долго стояла перед глазами. И да, несколько раз на нее он яростно дрочил, если уж совсем честно.

– Ау? Малфой вызывает Поттера! Прием! – помахал перед ним ладонью Драко. – О чем задумался?

– Вот задумался, а сам-то ты за какую команду играешь, Малфой? – спросил Поттер. И ему действительно стало вдруг интересно.

– Не читаешь светских сплетен, Гарри Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Только ленивый не высказался на этот счет. Хотя, конечно, о чем это я, спортсмены же читают только турнирные таблицы.

– Я подозреваю, есть разные версии, – сказал Гарри. – Ты мне сам ответь. И, кстати, хотел бы я знать, с чего бы это такое пристальное внимание к моей персоне? Я вот посмотрел недавно матчи чемпионата. Из твоих комментариев мне показалось, что на поле я играл один – ты угробил на обсуждение моих маневров две трети эфирного времени.

– Ну, во-первых, ты же САМ Гарри Поттер, как же я могу пропустить легенду? Во-вторых, твои «маневры», как ты метко выразился, всегда великолепны. Немного жаль только, что великолепны они с точки зрения эстетики, но совершенно непонятны с точки здравого смысла…

– А ты сам-то летаешь, Драко?  – склонив голову, поинтересовался Поттер. Все это неожиданно начало приобретать другую окраску – в животе и паху что-то заворочалось, заныло сладко, а в груди чуть припекло. Предвкушение – вот как это называлось.

– Конечно, – кивнул Драко. – Я же спортивный корреспондент… Да и за мной много кто гоняется, надо держать себя в форме, – с усмешкой добавил он.

– Нравится тебе быть стопроцентной сукой, да, Малфой?

На скулах у Драко вдруг загорелись два алых пятна, и он отвел глаза, дрогнул золотыми на ярком солнечном свету ресницами. Ого! Поттер уставился на него с жадностью – какие реакции! И вдруг остро пожалел, что они на самом деле не одни сейчас на этой залитой солнцем зеленой веранде небольшого ресторанчика. В отличие от Малфоя, он не мог игнорировать Валентино и одного из ассистентов. Его аж злость разобрала.

– Может, ты когда-нибудь освободишь нас от присутствия камер, Малфой? Хотя бы на час!

– А смысл? Тогда весь фильм книззлу под хвост, – пожал плечами Малфой, мгновенно возвращаясь к своей маске. – Нет уж, Гарри, снитч ловит самый терпеливый. Терпи. И ешь уже свой десерт, а то я начинаю себя чувствовать пожирателем младенцев.

Десерт они доели почти в молчании, что удивительно. Гарри давился шоколадным муссом, облизывал моментально пересыхающие вдруг губы и ловил на себе редкие  нечитаемые взгляды Малфоя. Поттеру было и сладко, и нервно, и непонятно.

***

Вечером Гарри открыл Квиттер, и что же? Его фанаты сокрушались, что он ничем не отвечает Малфою, который, судя по всему,  уже нашел новое поле боя – виртуальное – и вовсю резвился на нем.

Так и есть! Малфой был краток, но безмерно ядовит. Оказывается, он уже расписал начавшийся проект и публично пообещал, что доведет героя до нервного срыва. Ну а далее следовало что-то типа «дневника пребывания в гостях у героя».  

«Поттер жулик, у него стопроцентное зрение. Так и знал. А все эти круглые очки – для имиджа мальчика–интеллигента».

«Поттер не пользуется рекламируемым им шампунем. Видимо, шампунь оставляет желать лучшего. Так и знал».

«Наш ловец носит трусы со снитчами. Кто бы сомневался? А спит голым. Неожиданно, этого не знал».

«Если бы Поттер узнал, что редкие летающие колдокамеры на базе снитчей, которые мне привезут завтра утром, – производства его драгоценных друзей, близнецов Уизли, он бы взвыл. Никогда не думал, что скажу нечто подобное, но – спасибо, Уизли!»

– Чтоо? – на самом деле взвыл Поттер. – Фред и Джордж поставляют оборудование для этого проекта? Хорьку? Предатели!

Хотя, конечно, что тут удивительного – братцы Уизли были бизнесменами, а Малфой платил хорошо и рекламу камер наверняка в фильм вставит. Вон, в Квиттере уже все расписал.

Гарри открыл свой Квиттер и написал:

«Драко Малфою нравятся мои очки, мои глаза без очков, мои трусы со снитчами, а также то, что я сплю голым и даже – как я ем десерт. Что я должен подумать, уважаемые читатели и зрители?»

На этом Поттер посчитал себя отмщенным и нырнул под одеяло. Лежал, смотрел в потолок и думал о Малфое. Странно было ощущать, что сейчас тот где-то в доме, в соседней спальне, спит – или пишет очередную гадость в Квиттер, или тоже думает о чем-то, может быть, даже о нем, Гарри. Странно было вспоминать, какую огромную роль в его жизни всегда играл Малфой. Может быть, без его участия такого Гарри Поттера, как сейчас, и не было бы.

И еще, подумал Гарри, пожалуй, без участия камер этот проект был бы не таким невыносимым. Малфой всегда был для него неким магнитом, и сейчас не стал менее притягательным. Гарри поймал себя на том, что его начинают забавлять их перепалки, манера Малфоя язвить, этот образ «великого и ужасного». Ему было, вот незадача, интересно с Малфоем! Но камеры все портили, фестрал подери это телевидение, он не мог многого сделать с бледной заразой, чего хотелось… Например, дать в челюсть… Или схватить за шею, притянуть к себе и смять его рот посреди очередной язвительной лекции… такой вкусный и мягкий, наверное, рот…

На этом месте Поттер провалился в сон.

***

Утром пятого дня Гарри твердо решил оставаться бесстрастным и невозмутимым, что бы ни случилось. В конце концов, что ему, впервые, что ли? Он мега-звезда, на него всегда нацелены объективы камер, он снитч ловил десятки раз под взглядами многотысячной толпы, снялся в рекламе этого гребаного шампуня и этих треклятых облегающих боксеров… Пффф! И теперь какой-то Драко Малфой решил выбить почву у него из-под ног? Да конечно же! Да не дождетесь!

«Лето с Драко Малфоем я провожу замечательно, – написал он в Квиттере. – Если бы мне еще разрешили убить Малфоя в прямом эфире, это было бы самое лучшее лето в моей жизни. Ваш стойкий Гарри».

Сегодня Малфой должен был сопровождать его на тренировку, и Поттер хотел предложить ему полетать вместе. В конце концов, это должно быть совершенно особое ощущение… все же ностальгия по школьным временам – великая вещь! Хотя во взрослом возрасте есть свои преимущества – и тут Гарри пожалел о конфискации того яркого журнала. Пока рядом все время отирался Малфой, секс Поттеру явно не светил, и, великий Мерлин, это означало целый месяц целомудрия, блядь! Вчерашние мысли перед сном о том, какие у Драко могут быть на ощупь и вкус губы, Поттер списывал на временное помрачение рассудка на нервной почве. Или все же нет?

Размышляя над этим, Поттер двинулся в душ, непроизвольно что-то напевая и помахивая огромным пушистым красным полотенцем с желтыми львами. Настроение у него почему-то вдруг стало отличное. Уже задернув занавеску, включив воду и потянувшись к полке с разноцветными бутылочками, он хмыкнул – рекламируемый им шампунь ему на самом деле никогда не нравился, Малфой был прав. Однако на полочке он, конечно же, стоял, тут было не подкопаться, если, конечно, не наблюдать, как Поттер моется и что конкретно выливает на голову… Но на это даже Драко не спосо…

– А вот и наш герой смывает с себя сладкие сны! – раздался звучный вопль, и занавеску резко отдернули. – У нас есть возможность узнать напрямую, что же за шампунь держит легенда спортивной Британии сейчас в руке… Ага! И это, дорогие телезрители, вовсе не «Послушные кудри» от Белинды Карлайл, нет! Это… это же «Вересковый мед» от шотландского зельевара Мак-Гинли! Ого! Гарри Поттер не чужд роскоши!

Защелкал камерой жвачный Валентино, а вокруг его головы, разливая вокруг золотое мельтешение, заметались крошечные, вертящиеся вокруг своей оси камеры, летающие сами по себе, без всякого управления. Видимо, оборудование от братьев Уизли уже доставили, понял Поттер. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел в сияющее свежее лицо Малфоя, которое оказалось совсем близко, – Драко жадно рассматривал полки. Кожа у него была почти прозрачная, под одним глазом чуть проступала голубая жилка, ресницы потемнели от влаги, а на губах блуждала отвратительная ухмылка.

– Салазар всемогущий! – вдруг издал новый вопль Драко. – Что я вижу? Это же…

И он потянулся за одним из флаконов на полке, но Поттер всегда славился своей реакцией, именно она позволила ему стать лучшим в мире ловцом. Почти невидимым глазу движением он метнулся и выхватил флакон у Малфоя из-под носа.

– Какой бросок! – восхищенно закричал Малфой. – Вы видели? Не зря Поттера считают лучшим в спортивном ми… Поттер! Какого ху…

Таким же почти неразличимым движением Поттер, не зная, что на него нашло, только дрожа от ярости, дернул журналиста под душ и теперь крепко держал его обеими руками под струями воды.

– Отзови Валентино! – прошипел он Драко на ухо. – Скажи ему «фу» уже, дай мне помыться спокойно, ты, тварь слизеринская, ты ведь все границы уже перешел человеческие…

Драко как-то странно пыхтел в его руках и слабо дергался, как будто не мог решить, вырываться ему или нет. Тут только Поттер заметил, что он сегодня весь в белом и очень тонком, так что этого белого и тонкого почти что сейчас на Драко и нет – и рубашка, и брюки моментально пропитались водой и прилипли к телу прозрачной бумагой. И еще сообразил, что держит он бывшего врага как-то уж очень двусмысленно – одной рукой за талию, крепко прижимая к себе, а другой – поперек груди, так что ладонь аккурат прижата к соску, остро торчащему сейчас под мокрой тканью. Да еще и губами елозит по уху и щеке Малфоя. Прекра-а-асный материал, чего уж тут. Но почему-то выпустить Малфоя, который уже широко раскрытым ртом был вынужден глотать некоторое количество струящейся сверху воды, не было никаких сил. Хотя давно было пора, и все это смотрелось как-то по-дурацки, и – Мерлин великий!!! До Гарри вдруг дошло, что он совершенно обнажен и жарко сжимает Малфоя в объятьях.

Малфой, видимо, не способен был озвучить приказ, но способен был на кое-что другое – слабеющей рукой он резко дернул занавеску. И тогда Гарри завернул краник душа и посмотрел в его глаза. Они были туманными, как раннее лондонское утро, и какими-то беспомощными. И вообще Малфой на секунду показался таким соблазнительным, что Поттер даже не задумался, когда его поцеловал.


	3. Глава 3

– Драко, прекрати дергаться, ты все-таки на примерке, а не в комментаторской кабине! – рявкнул Блейз. – А то я за себя не отвечаю, будешь потом орать, что тебя опять искололи!

Драко послушно замер. Блейз, еще раз сердито на него зыркнув, обошел Драко по кругу и принялся что-то намечать на спинке пиджака, то взмахивая волшебной палочкой, то по-простому втыкая булавки (Драко следил за отражением Забини в огромном зеркале).

– Рейтинг проекта растет не по дням, а по часам, – доложила Панси. – Аудитория ежедневных выпусков увеличилась с понедельника в три раза, рекламодатели заваливают нас предложениями. 

– Прекрасно.

– Рекламные предложения поступают не только в программу, но и тебе лично, –  продолжила Панси. – Опросы общественного мнения показывают, что такой рост интереса к программе обусловлен не только участием в ней Поттера. Оказывается, публика давно мечтала увидеть тебя не только в качестве популярного телеведущего – всем любопытно поглядеть на Драко Малфоя в естественной, так сказать, среде обитания.

Драко фыркнул.

– Ну и что за рекламные предложения? О Забини можешь не говорить.

– А бебя блохо одедаю? – пробормотал Блейз. Во рту у него было зажато штук пять булавок.

– Нормально ты меня одеваешь, – сказал Драко, припомнив утренний, испорченный под душем комплект. – Только ты ведь и рассказываешь об этом направо и налево, нет?

– Зато ты, Драко, не платишь ему ни копейки за все эти обтягивающие шмотки, так что каждый из вас при своей выгоде, – оборвала их обоих Панси. – Не пойму, ты чем-то недоволен? Блейз наряжает тебя как куклу!

Под осуждающими взглядами обоих друзей Драко надулся, но смолчал. Идея провести совещание одновременно с примеркой уже не казалась ему такой замечательной как утром, когда он прилетел в ателье Забини в состоянии полнейшего аффекта и немедленно вызвал туда же Панси.

Теперь и Блейз, и Панси, болтая о незначительных пустяках, терпеливо ждали, когда же Драко наконец надоест изображать из себя Чайлд Гарольда, и он откроет им истинную причину внезапного собрания.

А Драко просто не знал, с чего начать. У него внутри все еще кипело и клокотало, и он опасался, что стоит только начать рассказывать – и все польется таким неудержимым потоком, что он просто не сможет остановиться! 

Эпопея с поцелуем в душе настолько выбила его из колеи, что он до сих пор не мог собрать мысли и чувства – казалось, что все внутри него пустилось в хоровод, и свистопляска эта и не думала замедлять движение. Драко и предполагать не мог, что Поттер так легко поддастся на провокацию!

Или нет. И провокации никакой не было, и думать Драко вовсе не думал, если уж начистоту. Он ворвался в ванную комнату утром с традиционной целью довести Поттера до белого каления и вволю развлечься за счет растерянной звезды в бешенстве, а кончилось все… боже мой, даже сейчас у Драко при мысли о том, чем закончилась сцена в душе, слабели колени, а ладони моментально делались неприятно влажными. Да ему даже и в голову не могло прийти, что вместо того, чтобы выпихнуть его и Валентино из ванной взашей, Поттер втащит его к себе и… нет-нет-нет, не думать о поцелуе, не думать о поцелуе, не думать о том, что Поттер умеет, оказывается, целоваться так потрясающе ошеломительно, как Драко, кажется, никогда не доводилось до этого, и оторваться невозможно, и отказывает все самообладание, и, перед тем как окончательно превратиться в желе, гаснущего сознания хватает только на то, чтобы задернуть гребаную идиотскую шторку душа перед своим же оператором!..

Глупее и беспомощнее этого даже придумать ничего нельзя!

Интересно, тридцать два года для старческого слабоумия – это рано или уже нормально? Хотя нет, диагноз неверный. Это не слабоумие. Это Драко Малфой впадает в детство, причем стадия уже необратимая. Скоро он начет пускать слюни на розовые бантики, чирикающих птичек и принцесс в витринах игрушечных магазинов.

А, да, и еще – на щеночков и котяток! Можно тоже в бантиках. И увешает свою комнату портретами Поттера в разных видах, как будто их мало на улицах Лондона.

Так что со старческим слабоумием можно еще погодить.

Хотя, конечно, это слабое утешение.

О том, что дома в кабинете у Драко имелся целый альбом с колдографиями и маггловскими фото Поттера, не говоря уж о папке в ноутбуке, забитой видео-фрагментами интервью и матчей, он предпочел не вспоминать.

– Драко? – мягким голосом позвала его Панси. – Драко, что случилось? Расскажешь?

Рассказать? Да что тут рассказывать! Как будто Панси не в курсе!

Диагноз Малфоя был на самом деле вовсе не впадение в детство. Называлось все это гораздо проще и гораздо страшнее. Это была патологическая, хроническая, абсолютно, безнадежно неизлечимая, необъяснимая, нелогичная и идиотская, ужасная, до слез болезненная страсть к Поттеру.

Драко Малфой был по уши влюблен в бывшего Избранного, по совместительству звезду мирового квиддича, уже больше десяти лет.

Первое время Драко с собой боролся. Потом плюнул – все было бесполезно. Проклятое чувство никуда не девалось, подпитываемое бесконечным мельканием Поттера повсюду: на квиддичном поле, на благотворительных акциях, на тусовках и на экране, на экране, на экране. Так или иначе, они постоянно сталкивались то там, то здесь, и Драко смирился. Он последовательно прошел все стадии – и заранее обреченной борьбы с собой, и яростной надежды непонятно на что, и дикой ревности, вызванной смутными намеками в прессе, и изгрызенных в приступах одинокого отчаяния углов наволочек, и перебитой в приступах бешенства посуды, и, само собой – стадию активного выбивания одного клина другими (это, по крайней мере, снимало напряжение в нижних регионах тела), и, наконец, успокоился: поделать с этой любовью было ничего нельзя, избавиться не получалось, и Драко решил забыть.

Он и забыл – так, как зимой забывают об аллергии на цветение сирени. Пока стоят холода, пока земля укрыта толстой периной снега, пока замерзают реки, и холодеет кровь в сосудах, пока губы обветриваются на морозе – никто не помнит о приходящей с весной болезни.

Но стоит подуть майским южным ветрам, стоит несмело рыкнуть новорожденному грому первой грозы, стоит распуститься сочным сиреневым гроздьям – и все, пиши пропало. Это как стартовый выстрел – больше не получается думать ни о чем, кроме этой адской муки: только о больных распухших губах, только о бесконечном головокружении, только о том, что сердце сорвалось с положенного законами естества места и бьется теперь где-то в горле.

Спровоцировав Поттера на съемки шоу и на согласие прожить в одном доме целый месяц, Драко спровоцировал у себя самого критическое обострение своего давнего заболевания.

Но раз уж так все вышло, Драко решил, что настала пора оперативного вмешательства.

Однако, кто же ожидал, что лучший ловец сборной Великобритании окажется таким неимоверно прытким не только на квиддичном поле?

Как ни странно, к исполнению желаний Драко оказался не готов.

– Так что там у вас с Поттером? – уже громче спросила Панси, вырывая его из задумчивости.

Он моргнул и увидел, что Блейз уже закончил с примеркой и сидит в соседнем с Панси кресле, с любопытством разглядывая Драко.

– Знаешь, – нерешительно сказала Панси, – я вчера вечером занималась монтажом очередного выпуска и должна сказать: Драко, это становится заметно. Хорошо, может быть, я опережаю события, потому что все мы здесь знаем о твоем к нему отношении, но… я боюсь, это скоро станет заметно не только нам. Драко, ты к нему постоянно прикасаешься, то локоть, то плечо, вчера ты поправлял ему волосы… Ты, может быть, сам не замечаешь, но камера-то все видит. Или – это твоя тактика? Ну не просто же так ты придумал это шоу, а?

– Короче, мы с Панс думаем, что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, через неделю до Поттера дойдет, – резюмировал Блейз. – Лично я бы рекомендовал усилить степень давления.

– Уже дошло, – буркнул Драко, стягивая с себя пиджак с наметкой. – Он меня сегодня поцеловал.

Панси ахнула, а Блейз воскликнул:

– Я знал, знал, что мои костюмы сработают!

– Выкладывай, –  велела Панси. 

Драко поморщился – и как это вот прикажешь «выкладывать»? Как можно рассказать о том, что ты будто попал в облако чистого восторга (практически в прямом смысле слова, учитывая, что Поттер успел к моменту поцелуя помыться)?

– Мы зашли с Валентино в ванную, чтобы снять, что за шампуни стоят у Поттера на полке, а Поттер оказался в душе, он разозлился, затащил меня под воду и поцеловал. Наверняка, он был не в себе, – скороговоркой поведал Драко.

–  Он был голый? – спросила Панси.

– Что на тебе было надето? – спросил Блейз.

Драко вздохнул. Можно было не сомневаться – теперь они не успокоятся, пока не вытянут из него даже мельчайшие подробности.

***

На выяснение всех обстоятельств и дальнейшее стратегическое планирование ушло полтора часа. Опомнились только тогда, когда в зал заглянула ассистентка Забини и сообщила, что на примерку явились все игроки сборной – за исключением мистера Поттера.

– А где Поттер? – подозрительно поинтересовалась у Драко Панси. – Как это ты оставил его одного?

– Он на тренировке, – отмахнулся Драко. – Чего я там не видел? К тому же, я отправил туда Валентино.

– Короче, ты струхнул и сбежал, – хмыкнул Блейз, вывозя из дальнего угла передвижную вешалку с десятком наборов формы для квиддича.

– Это было тактическое отступление, – ответил Драко.

Он уже пришел в себя, и на подколки Панси и Блейза отвечал с присущим ему достоинством. Впрочем, на хихикающую парочку это не произвело ровным счетом никакого впечатления.

– Тем более, он ждет меня на стадионе, – сообщил Драко нехотя. – Договорились, что мы будем сегодня летать вместе – в рамках шоу! Камеры-снитчи уже готовы!

– Ну да, ну да, – покивала Панси. – Иди, Драко, а то опоздаешь. 

Сделав утомленное лицо, Драко вышел в приемную. Приемной у Забини в ателье служил огромный зал, который сейчас, казалось, съежился от наполнивших его спортсменов. Со всеми Драко был знаком, раздались приветственные возгласы, и закрывая за собой дверь, он уже, конечно, не услышал, как Панси потихоньку спросила Блейза:

– Скажи-ка, Забини, а слабо тебе сшить свадебное платье? Белое?

– Фу, как примитивно – белое платье! – скривился Блейз. – Думаю, что-то элегантное, жемчужного оттенка… сяду вечером за эскизы, кажется, не стоит откладывать это в долгий ящик.

***

На стадион Драко пробрался незамеченным. После утренней истории на душе было как-то тревожно-сладко и периодически пробирало противной трясучкой. Драко крался по гулким сумеречным коридорам – в здании уже темнело, шел пятый час вечера, хотя само поле было еще прекрасно освещено теплыми апельсиновыми лучами. Драко притащил с собой объемистый мешок, сейчас уменьшенный заклинанием, с полным набором формы для квиддича, которым его снабдил Блейз. Это был почти точно такой же костюм, в какой Блейз собирался нарядить игроков сборной, только черного цвета, с ребристой защитой для рук и голеней, с темно-зелеными, отделанными серебряным шнуром перчатками и мягкими, тоже черными сапожками, изготовленными из дорогой кожи специально для того, чтобы Драко мог в полете держаться на метле, только зажав древко между коленями и ступнями, чтобы освободить руки. Драко любил опасные трюки.

Поттер объявился в раздевалке, когда Драко уже защелкивал щитки на ногах. За Поттером, как приклеенный, тащился Валентино, а над головой вились три видео-снитча. Выглядел Поттер порядком раздраженным. Он пристроил в стойку две метлы, одну, очевидно, для Драко, другую – для себя, уселся на скамейку и, тяжело вздохнув, расстегнул две верхние пуговицы. Поттеру было явно жарко, ведь день был очень теплый, а форма на ловце сборной была еще старого образца – довольно плотная и мешковатая. Да еще и плащ за плечами.

Драко поглядел на Поттера сквозь челку и медленно выпрямился. Реакция Поттера была забавной – сначала он быстро скользнул по Драко взглядом, потом отвернулся было и тут же посмотрел обратно – дошло, видимо. Драко знал, что в новом наряде для квиддича выглядит ослепительно – как, впрочем, и во всем, что делал для него Блейз. Поттер сглотнул, прошелся по Драко взглядом с ног до головы, стрельнул глазами туда, где стоял Валентино с камерой, и с мольбой обернулся к Драко.

– Никаких перерывов в съемке, – сказал безжалостный Драко и прошел мимо Поттера на выход к полю.

Метлу не взял умышленно – и, как оказалось, правильно сделал: Поттер с сопением, но безропотно потащил следом обе метлы, да еще и проверил балансировку и не запутались ли прутья. Метлы были новые, те самые «Молнии-2012», решено было воспользоваться именно ими, раз уж они получили два экземпляра для рекламных целей, да и к тому же это уравнивало их шансы.

Хотя, конечно, Драко и не рассчитывал обогнать Поттера. В конце концов, тот действительно был лучшим ловцом, играл профессионально, и теперь шансов выхватить снитч у него из-под носа было еще меньше, чем когда-то в школе.

Но и планы у Драко были совсем другие, да и поймать он собирался нечто гораздо крупнее снитча.

С каждым шагом к середине поля Поттер выглядел все увереннее и спокойнее. Съемки съемками, а болтаться по полю без специального оборудования посторонним людям дирекция стадиона запрещала, так что Валентино хочешь-не хочешь пришлось оставить у тренерской лавки.

– Рассчитываешь обыграть меня, Малфой? – задиристо спросил Поттер, играя зажатым в руке снитчем.

На ярком солнце глаза его налились густо-зеленым цветом, каким бывает мох на влажных валунах у холодного ручья. Лучи света отскакивали от металлических деталей формы, разбегались золотыми кружками, будто еще один комплект снитчей. Пахло травой, нагретой на жаре кожей формы, немного полировкой для метел и Поттером – возбуждающей смесью свежего пота и терпкого, древесного аромата поттеровского одеколона.

Драко втянул носом этот запах, прикрыл глаза. На лицо упала тень, Драко глянул из-под ресниц – Поттер шагнул почти вплотную, закрыл собой от солнца, глаза его, без очков, зато с густейшими черными ресницами, прямыми и острыми как стрелки, оказались совсем рядом.

– Дра-ако… – сказал Поттер хриплым разбойничьим голосом.

Драко сглотнул. Он снова балансировал на самой грани между контролем и полной его потерей. Поттер тяжело вздохнул, над головой свистнул один из видео-снитчей.

Драко опомнился, отступил на шаг и закинул ногу на метлу. Поттер, не шевелясь, продолжал смотреть на него совсем потемневшими глазами. Драко обернулся вокруг метлы, прильнув как можно плотнее, сдул с глаз челку.

– Поттер, носиться с тобой за снитчем будет французский ловец, а не я! – проказливо улыбнулся он. – Изменим правила: я улетаю, ты меня ловишь. Если поймаешь до исхода часа – дам тебе на вечер мораторий на съемки! Продуешь… пеняй на себя!

И взмыл вертикально, выжимая из «Молнии» все, на что она была свободна. У верхних трибун Драко ушел в спираль, краем глаза высматривая Поттера – и не напрасно: тот уже был совсем рядом, и даже руку протянул, видно, надеялся тут же Драко и ухватить. Как бы не так! Не зря, ох не зря Блейз решил отказаться от плащей в квиддичной форме! Изловить Драко, затянутого, как в перчатку, в зачарованную на максимально лучшие аэродинамические качества кожу, было сложно. Пальцы Поттера схватили воздух, а Драко повис в метре от него головой вниз, держась за метлу только ногами и болтая руками.

– Ты охуел? – заорал ошарашенный Поттер.

«Похоже, таких эскапад от въедливого журналистишки ты не ожидал», – подумал Драко и ловко вернулся в классическое положение – головой вверх, руки на древке.

– А ты думал, я уже у тебя в руках? – гаркнул он, перекрывая свистнувший в ушах ветер.

И рванул в сторону, поглядывая через плечо.

– Все равно я тебя поймаю, Малфой, –  завопил сзади Поттер, вытягиваясь по своей метле. – Я всегда ловлю то, что хочу!

– Посмотрим! – захохотал Драко, уходя в пике.

Ветер донес до него что-то неразборчивое, но явно матерное.

Настроение перло вверх, как потерявшая седока сумасшедшая метла.

***

Конечно, Драко пришлось приложить абсолютно все свои силы, чтобы не дать Поттеру поймать себя как можно дольше. Как известно, дорого ценится лишь та добыча, за которой пришлось как следует погоняться, так что Драко уже в который раз похвалил себя за то, что не жалел себя на тренировках, летая по два-три часа пять дней в неделю. До профессиональных игроков ему, конечно, было далеко, но и Поттер обычно ловил снитч, а не живого, верткого Малфоя.

Тем более, что Драко плевать хотел на правила, не брезговал и обманом и драматическими представлениями, однажды едва ли не на полной скорости рухнув на газон и разлегшись там на манер столкнувшейся со столбом совы. А когда Поттер со свистом подлетел и затормозил, чуть не сверзившись с метлы прямо на Драко, бессовестный Малфой нажал коленом (метла все это время лежала прямо под ним) и улетел, гадко хихикая.

На исходе часа, когда Темпус, вывешенный над входом в раздевалки, показал, что времени осталось пара минут, Драко решил, что пора. Он постепенно начал снижать скорость, понемножку, чтобы разгоряченный погоней Поттер этого не просек хотя бы сразу. Сдаваться демонстративно Драко не хотелось.

Расчет оправдался – стоило Драко спрыгнуть с метлы на газон, как его смело вихрем и протащило еще пару метров. Поттер, кажется, бросил метлу прямо в воздухе, прыгнув прямо на Драко.

«Погоня удалась», – удовлетворенно подумал Драко, сжатый до хруста костей в поттеровских руках. Налетавшись в небе, Поттер, видимо, совсем забыл и о камерах, и о видео-снитчах. Затянутой в перчатку рукой он отвел Драко челку с глаз и сказал, все еще тяжело дыша:

– Час еще не вышел! Я выиграл.

Драко еле удержался, чтобы не завести глаза кверху. Понятное дело, он все-таки еще способен следить за временем. Особенно если он на метле, а не в поттеровских руках, потому что вот уже сейчас…

– Как это было великолепно!!! – проорали сбоку и снизу.

Так, видимо, Драко в состоянии следить за временем, но не за происходящим на поле. Вот пиздец, как же не вовремя!

Оказалось, на поле зачем-то притащился гоблин, агент Поттера. Пока он громогласно и многословно изливал свое восхищение на Поттера и на самого Драко, умиляясь чуть ли не до слез, Драко мрачно выпутался из объятий и пошел к раздевалкам, оставив растерянного и хмурого Поттера общаться с Кирби.

Стемнело. В коридорах включилось освещение, раздевалка была залита светом почище какой-нибудь операционной. Драко с остервенением содрал с себя взмокший от пота костюм, брезгливо отпихнул ногой в сторону и прошел в душевую.

В душевой голого Драко ждал сюрприз.


	4. Глава 4

Прямо посреди душевой, полностью одетый, глубоко засунув руки в карманы брюк и набычившись, стоял Маркус Флинт собственной персоной.

Как он ухитрился попасть в душевую из Италии, было совершенно непонятно, да, в общем-то, сейчас и совершенно неважно.

Марк улыбнулся Драко своей характерной хищной улыбкой, и у Драко второй раз за этот день ослабели колени.

Когда колени слабели от поттеровских поцелуев – это было не в пример приятнее. И не так опасно, по крайней мере, в краткосрочной перспективе. Точно, если бы у Драко был выбор, он бы остановился на утреннем варианте.

– Сейчас, Малфой, я тебя немного придушу, потом оболью холодной водичкой, чтоб пришел в себя, а потом ты мне все-все расскажешь, – ласковым голосом доложил диспозицию Флинт, не тратя времени на приветствия.

Драко обмер, но мощным волевым усилием постарался не потерять присутствия духа, хотя ситуация отчетливо была не в его пользу. Он был голый, а Флинт одетый, не говоря уж о том, что Флинт был на голову выше и раза в два тяжелее, чем Драко.  
  
О размере флинтовских кулаков Драко предпочел в этот нелегкий момент жизни вообще не думать.

– Может быть, мы пропустим часть с удушением? – предложил Драко, отступая.

– Нет, – не согласился все еще ласковый Марк. – Не пойдет. Ты ж кривляться тогда дольше будешь. Не советую пятиться – все равно не поможет.

– Ма-арк, не надо, – пискнул Драко, все-таки делая попытку к бегству.

Некоторые обходятся и без погони. Вот, к примеру, Маркус Флинт. «Так и умру во цвете лет, не переспав с Поттером и не дождавшись старческого слабоумия», – обреченно понял Драко, когда мозолистые пальцы Флинта легли на его шею.

– Марк, мне охранник сказал, что… Что тут происходит? – раздался голос из-за спины Драко. – Марк?

Воздух снова пошел в легкие, Драко судорожно вдохнул. Флинт все еще держал его за шею, Драко едва доставал пальцами ног до скользкого плиточного пола душевой. Почуяв надежду на спасение, Драко попытался оттолкнуть Флинта от себя, но безуспешно. Флинт смотрел куда-то ему за плечо, белки его глаз наливались кровью.

– Марк, что ты делаешь тут с Малфоем?

Драко ухитрился обернуться – хватка Флинта все же ослабела.

В дверном проеме стоял Оливер Вуд. Рубашка его была расстегнута практически до пояса, а правая рука так и замерла у планки, как будто ее парализовало в тот момент, когда Вуд расстегивал пуговицы.

«…или он ее и расстегивал, раз ему сказали, что Флинт здесь», - мельком подумал Драко. Несмотря на угрозу жизни, репортерские рефлексы никуда не делись, и он таращился на Вуда и, краем глаза, насколько получалось без угрозы для дыхания, на Флинта.

– С голым Малфоем, – уточнил Вуд вмиг оледеневшим голосом и нехорошо прищурился.

Драко дернул шеей. Действительно, стоять на цыпочках между Флинтом и Вудом, в душевой… короче, хотелось куда-нибудь деться. Как можно быстрее.

– Собираюсь узнать новости, – опасным голосом сказал Флинт и сжал ладони.

Наверное, совсем забыл, что горло Драко все еще зажато между пальцев. Драко засипел.

– Отпусти Малфоя немедленно, – велел Вуд и сделал шаг вперед.

Драко теперь был практически стиснут их телами. Шансы выбраться стремительно сокращались.

– Что за вопли? 

Если бы не пережатые голосовые связки, Драко бы застонал. Вот только Поттера здесь и не хватало! Хотя когда это такое было, чтобы Поттер да и не влез в гущу событий?

– Гарри? – воскликнул Вуд.

– Ах, он еще и Гарри, – заорал Флинт, наконец-то отшвырнув Драко в сторону и рывком бросаясь вперед. 

Драко упал на четвереньки и больно ударился запястьем о плитки пола.

– Малфой, почему ты голый в обнимку с Флинтом? – в свою очередь завопил Поттер, тоже бросаясь вперед.

Драко в панике оглянулся и пополз, как был, на четвереньках, в сторону ближайшей кабинки.

– На куски порву, козявка гриффиндорская! – ревел Флинт раненым троллем. – Оливер, уйди с дороги!

– Не трогай Гарри, – орал Вуд, суматошно пытаясь удержаться на позиции между Флинтом и Поттером.

– Отъебись от Малфоя, Флинт! – надрывался Поттер, напоминая воплями и вздыбленными после полета волосами спятившую баньши.

Флинту удалось-таки ловким приемом выпихнуть Вуда с поля боя, и тот приземлился прямо рядом с затаившимся в кабинке Драко.

– Малфой, что у тебя с Флинтом? – из Вуда вышел бы тоже отличный журналист, вопросы по существу он умудрялся задавать невзирая ни на какие обстоятельства.

– Да он меня чуть не удушил, - наябедничал Драко. – Решил, что надо выбить из меня сплетни про твои якобы шашни с Поттером.

– Про мои шашни с кем? Что за херня? – гаркнул Вуд так, что у Драко зазвенело в ухе. Акустика в душевой была великолепная. – С Поттером? У меня никогда не было шашней с Поттером! У меня вообще ни с кем не было шашней!!!

– Да знаю я, – отмахнулся Драко. – Ты верная женушка, кто бы сомневался! Это я намекнул в шоу, случайно. Подчеркиваю, случайно намекнул!

Вот тут Вуд не нашелся, что сказать, только посмотрел на Драко как на самоубийцу. Флинт тем временем навис над Поттером, уничтожал того взглядом, видимо, осуществляя психологическое давление перед тем, как перейти к уничтожению физическому.

– Марк! – крикнул Вуд. – Это недоразумение! Я сейчас все объясню! 

– Заткнись!

– Точнее, Малфой все объяснит! – продолжал орать Вуд. – Я тебя прошу, Марк, уймись! Это все выдумки Драко, для шоу, ну! Не трожь Гарри!

Флинт скосил глаза на Вуда. Драко, который уже успел наколдовать из мыльницы полотенце, почувствовал себя увереннее и кивнул.

– Ничего у Поттера с Вудом нет, – сказал он. – Это абсолютно достоверная информация, самые последние данные! Могу дать опровержение в программе.

– У меня с В-вудом? – спросил Поттер. – Да вы что! Да ни за что! Вы что, охуели тут все?

Под потолком свистнуло, мигнули лампочки, над свалкой выстроился рад видео-снитчей.

– Флинт, ты в Италии своей не только в квиддич, что ли, играешь? А то похоже, что ты еще и театром увлекся, драмами там всякими, – пустил ядовитую стрелу окончательно пришедший в себя Драко. В полотенце было определенно лучше, чем без него.

– Это еще что? – спросил вдруг Флинт, ткнув в потолок пальцем. – А с тобой я еще дома разберусь как следует, – пригрозил он Вуду.

Видео-снитчи, как по команде, повернулись к Флинту.

– А это мы тут шоу снимаем, – ответил Драко.

Удача снова повернулась к нему нужным местом.

***

«Убить Малфоя – это слишком просто, – гласила новая запись в Квиттере Поттера. –  Драко Малфой создан для пыток, медленных и изощренных».

Он еще не полностью отомстил Малфою за сцену в душевой, финал которой был не менее драматичным, чем начало: когда участники пьесы сообразили, что их жаркий скандал был только что заснят, так сказать, для анналов истории, Драко пришлось спешно спасаться бегством, аппарировать в дом на Гриммо в одном полотенце на бедрах, там позорно бежать через коридоры и комнаты под прицелом камер и запереться в своей временной спальне, как при помощи чар, так и обычных замков. Однако это мало помогло, потому что Поттер в эмоциональном раздрае рушил все преграды без ограничения – замки трещали и разваливались, а палочковая магия даже такого ловкого мага, как Малфой, быстро взламывалась абсолютно уже неконтролируемой, стихийной магией Гарри.

Когда бывший Избранный появился в дверях, у Драко был такой вид, будто он жалел об одном – что завещание не написано.

– Малфой! – прорычал Поттер. – Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы хватит ума не пустить это в эфир?

– Не приближайся, Поттер! Здесь десятки камер, и тебе не отвертеться, за убийство тебя точно посадят!

И на всякий случай Драко ловко перепрыгнул через кровать, воздвигая еще одну преграду перед Гарри.

Но у Гарри вдруг возникла одна мысль, и он прямо–таки расплылся в хитрой улыбке. Да, как же он раньше об этом не подумал! А ведь это очевидно!

– Знаешь, что, Драко, – ласково проговорил он, медленно обходя предметы мебели, из которых Малфой под страхом смерти быстренько соорудил простенькими чарами что–то вроде революционных баррикад. – А я почему-то думаю, что в этой спальне ты камер не устанавливал… Зачем, ты ведь обо мне снимаешь фильм, ко мне в белье лезешь… А собственные интимные тайны тебе выдавать совсем и не хочется… Вот змея лицемерная, а! А снитчи пока до нас не добрались… Я ведь прав, да? По твоему лицу вижу, что прав! И зачем вот было так подставляться? Скажи спасибо мне и Вуду, что до тебя Флинт не добрался!

– А у них, что, действительно роман? – нервно оглядываясь, спросил Драко. Он явно чувствовал себя не столь непринужденно, как всегда, и дышал часто-часто.

– У них любовь, – спокойно сказал Поттер, примерился и одним прыжком преодолел последнюю преграду – собственно кровать, за которой прижимался к стене ниши Малфой.

Драко завопил, потеряв последнюю надежду на спасение, хотя, в общем–то, мельком подумал Поттер, он же мог снова аппарировать, пока Гарри до него добирался – не так уж и быстро он это делал. Но теперь было уже поздно, Поттер вынул из разом обмякших пальцев Драко палочку и не задумываясь метнул ее в другой конец комнаты.

– Идиот! – прошипел Драко, следя за тем, как палочка описала красивую дугу в воздухе. – Я же потом не найду ее в этом бардаке!

– А кто здесь устроил бардак, а? И почему не сбежал снова? Мог бы, кстати, к себе домой рвануть из клуба, странный выбор с точки зрения безопасности и здравого смысла, о которых ты так любишь мне твердить. Может, хотел, чтобы поймали? Дразнил меня весь вечер, Малфой?

Драко опять слабо затрепыхался в его руках, как тогда, под душем. Только теперь мизансцена поменялась – это он был голым, а Поттер одетым и даже, мерлиновы яйца, в пропотевшей квиддичной форме, ведь помыться и даже переодеться после бешеной погони на метлах ему так и не довелось.

Малфой словно услышал его мысли и уцепился за последний довод.

– Тебе надо раздеться и помыться… А то зрители подумают, что ты неряха, Поттер, хотя и моешь голову «Вересковым медом»… или чем ты там ее моешь… Ну же, Поттер, ты же народный любимец… золотой ловец Гарри… ты должен блестеть, как новенький галеон… или нет, как снитч…

Поттер слушал этот нежный бредовый лепет и умилялся – при всем при этом Драко судорожно цеплялся в его майку и утыкался в его шею носом. Его била легкая дрожь, и на скулах опять горели два красных пятна.

– Ну, чего ты меня боишься? – тихо спросил Гарри, тесно обнимая его и поглаживая по спине. Реакция была, однако, обратной – теперь Малфоя сотрясала крупная дрожь. – Чего дрожишь?

– Как ты был безмозглым гриффиндорцем, так и остался, придурок ты, Поттер, –  наконец бессильно ответил Малфой. – Тебе рассказать, или, может быть, сам все же догадаешься?

Поттер ухмыльнулся и легким движения водрузил Драко на кровать.

– Догадался уже, – кивнул он и принялся стаскивать майку.  

Малфой смотрел на него такими глазами, как будто Поттер по крайней мере только что на его глазах поднял в воздух целый Хогвартс. Гарри даже слегка смутился.

– Могу поклясться, все стены твоей подростковой спальни были увешаны плакатами с игроками в квиддич, – сказал он. – И парочка фотоальбомов завалялась с чемпионами…

– Мерлин, Поттер, прекрати уже свои жалкие попытки шутить и иди сюда!

Драко, кажется, начинал осваиваться, теперь кинувшись в другую крайность – перестав трястись, он жадно оглаживал Гарри, щупал его мускулы, восторженно рассматривал и то и дело присасывался ртом к наиболее понравившимся местам, а потом вошел в раж и начал хватать и щипать весьма интенсивно. Поттер разрывался между диким возбуждением, умилением, желанием заржать, и к тому же его распирало польщенное самолюбие, потому что Драко еще и нес какую-то нежную чушь насчет того, какой же Гарри красивый, удивительный и просто невероятный, когда молчит и не пытается разыгрывать оскорбленную невинность.

Тут Поттер все-таки заржал, а потом Драко перестал болтать, занявшись более интересным делом, и Гарри забыл и про проект, и про видео-снитчи, которые вполне могли коварно притаиться где-нибудь поблизости, и про то, что Малфою по-прежнему доверять нельзя, раз уж он докатился до прессы и телевидения… Вообще, память наутро отказалась восстановить ход событий линейно, а выдавала лишь восхитительный ворох картинок и ощущений – Малфой был жаркий, шелково-гладкий везде, как вейла, розовый от румянца, ужасно отзывчивый – на самое простое прикосновение реагировал вскриками и томным ерзаньем – и очень, очень жадный до ласк. Если бы Поттер не знал репутации Малфоя, он бы подумал, что тот всю жизнь ждал только его, причем еще со школы. Это было невероятное ощущение, но, конечно же, оно было иллюзией, Гарри бы никогда в нечто подобное не поверил, жизнь научила его не верить в сказки.

 

Если быть совсем уж честным, Гари был ошеломлен таким поворотом событий – чувствовал себя так, будто его здорово так шарахнуло бладжером по голове, и вот он сейчас летит к земле – но не на скорости, а как-то медленно, в бреющем полете. Конечно, он видел и раньше, что Малфой откровенно флиртует, но думал, что это просто игра, элемент шоу и неотъемлемая черта характера взрослого Драко, строившего глазки, казалось, даже газонам и диванам, и что уж точно эта игра ни к каким ощутимым результатам не приведет. Он и подумать не мог, что Малфой действительно испытывает к нему желание – вот такое, настоящее, чтобы кожа к коже, и чтобы впустить его внутрь, и не воздушные поцелуи и сомнительные комплименты, а пот, вопли и горячее трение плоти о плоть. Это было ужасно лестно, а потом оказалось еще и неимоверно сладко, и Поттер решил приложить все усилия, чтобы удержать вырванный у судьбы внезапный кусочек счастья. Гарри было плевать, что Малфой, скорее всего, не испытывает к нему какой-то высокой и жаркой любви, а просто это обычное вожделение молодого свободного мужика. Поттер привык в жизни довольствоваться тем, что есть, и не требовать для себя чего-то невозможного. Но, с другой стороны, подвернувшегося шанса он еще ни разу не упускал, и конкретно этой удивительной возможностью трахнуть Малфоя тоже воспользовался на всю катушку. Видимо, воспользовался хорошо, качественно, потому что утром Драко не сбежал, а  томно лежал, прикрыв глаза, у Гарри на груди, и тихо поглаживал его бедро.

– А как же бедный Валентино? – драматически посетовал Поттер. – Он же наверняка весь извелся, пытаясь понять, почему это его шеф не носится с утра по дому, заглядывая в потайные шкафы и мусорные ведра!

– Лееень, – сказал Драко, повозился и облизал оказавшийся напротив его рта сосок Гарри. Поттер дрогнул. – Лучше отправимся на прогулку, помнишь, я тебе говорил? Я тебя поспрашиваю, о чем хочется… И зрители будут довольны.

– И о чем ты хочешь меня спросить?

– М… Ну, например… у тебя есть сейчас кто-то? Надеюсь, он не такой, как Флинт, и меня не найдут в нескольких черных мешках в одной из подворотен Косого переулка?

– Ну, не такой, как Флинт, конечно, но палец в рот ему не клади, – кивнул Гарри. – Все равно что злить гремучую змею.

Драко помолчал, еще с минуту бездумно поводил губами по поттеровской груди, потом вдруг откинул простыню, встал и начал искать одежду.

Поттер фыркнул, некоторое время наблюдал за этими поисками, потом протянул руку и дернул Драко за запястье на себя. 

– Когда это ты стал таким легковерным, Малфой? Есть у меня кто-то сейчас, ну, мне хотелось бы надеяться на это. Ты мне скажи, есть или нет?

Драко отвернул загоревшееся лицо и начал брыкаться.

– Ты что-то рано делаешь выводы, Поттер! Да Мордред тебя забери, какой же ты сильный, отпусти меня! Мне надо в душ! Я кричать сейчас начну, вот будет скандал!

– Ночью ты об этом как-то не сильно беспокоился, – хмыкнул Поттер и приподнялся, разворачивая Малфоя спиной к себе. – Ну а сейчас уже поздно начинать… Слишком ты непоследовательный, Малфой. Впрочем, вы, журналисты, все такие, я заметил.

Драко еще что-то прошипел, но быстро захлебнулся и задышал со всхлипами, ощутив член в заднице.

Утром будет сегодня долгим, ну, по крайней мере – до обеда, решил Поттер, неторопливо двигаясь и скользя руками по гладкому горячему телу, оглаживая его везде, куда мог дотянуться. А может даже, и до ужина, – тут же передумал он.

***

Драко сходил с ума от счастья. Налицо были все классические признаки острого приступа безоглядной любви: он едва находил в себе силы расстаться с Поттером хотя бы на пару часов в день, когда надо было отправляться в студию для монтажа очередного выпуска шоу. Драко не мог оторвать от Поттера взгляда, когда тот был рядом, не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не потрогать его, не мог не улыбаться в ответ на поттеровскую лукавую улыбку. Поттер казался ему самым восхитительным, самым красивым, самым-самым-самым человеком на Земле. Отдельные, отдаленные участки мозга Драко еще тревожно махали флажками, подавая отчаянные сигналы о поражении, но Драко уже ни на что не обращал внимания.

Ему кое-как хватало силы воли и достоинства держать лицо на публике, и конечно, острый язык Драко Малфоя тоже никуда не делся, так что единственное признание, от которого ему пока еще удавалось воздерживаться, это что Поттер был еще и самым умным человеком, но вот все остальное…

Наедине с Поттером держать себя в руках было совершенно невозможно. Стоило Поттеру взглянуть на Драко исподлобья, с лукавой улыбкой, как Драко тут же терял голову. Если Поттер приближался к нему ближе чем на два фута, у Драко делались перебои с дыханием, если Поттер обнимал его, притягивая к себе за талию, у Драко подкашивались ноги, если Поттер утыкался ему носом в шею, длинно вдыхая, Драко превращался в желе.

В постели Поттер делал с ним все, что хотел. В свое время у Драко было много любовников, особенно когда он переживал тот самый период под названием «клин клином», но такого, что творил с ним Поттер, Драко не переживал никогда. Казалось, у него полностью размягчались все кости, вся кожа на теле превращалась в одну гигантскую эрогенную зону, постоянно возбужденную, низ живота ныл и болел, и все время хотелось трахаться. Нет, не так – все время хотелось трахаться с Поттером. От этого Драко впадал временами в состояние полного безумия и даже нес во время секса такую абракадабру, что сознание отказывалось потом восстановить хоть какие-то воспоминания о том, что он болтал. Видимо, от стыда.

Говорят, первый раз бывает только однажды. Вранье. В юности Драко, по известным обстоятельствам, не довелось испытать первой любви со всем положенным сумасшествием. Период буйства гормонов прошел без связки с половодьем чувств, потом стало и вовсе поздно – Драко ухитрился влюбиться в Поттера, а жизнь внесла свои коррективы (о чем теперь было написано во всех учебниках по новейшей истории), и даже если Драко и питал какие-то надежды, они мгновенно развеялись как утренний туман в июле. Так что теперь Драко Малфой на полную катушку переживая тот самый первый раз в своей жизни, когда вдруг оказывается, что твое чувство взаимно, и осознание этого сносит крышу почище любого наркотика или алкоголя.

Никак нельзя сказать, чтобы Драко вдруг внезапно наивно поверил, что Поттер воспылал к нему неодолимой любовью. Это Драко был здесь истерзан давнишней страстью, а Поттер…

Ну, так, видимо, совпало: многолетнее соперничество, бесконечные взаимные подколки, внезапная необходимость поселиться вместе, откровенные провокации самого Драко – а он, что уж скрывать, вертел задом так, как еще никогда в жизни. Обо всем этом Драко старался не думать. К чему? Надо было наслаждаться моментом, раз уж так все повернулось. Да еще две недели назад он даже и подумать о таком не мог, но теперь, если уж так выпала карта – он не собирался отказываться ни от чего.

Драко сократил время съемок: теперь Валентино являлся на три часа утром и на два часа вечером. Для того, чтобы смонтировать ежедневный выпуск передачи, этого вполне хватало, а вот все остальное время с Поттером Драко захватил себе. Если раньше старинный дом Блэков на Гриммо служил базой Ордену Феникса, а потом пристанищем, где Поттер прятался с друзьями от Воландеморта, то теперь он превратился в убежище для Драко – место, где он мог сбросить с себя маску холоднокровной, безжалостной, зубастой акулы пера, место, где на свет появлялась старательно спрятанная, до последних дней казавшаяся навсегда забытой, нелепая и рвущая душу на части первая и единственная любовь Драко Малфоя.

***

Десять дней прошли как в угаре. По утрам они гуляли по паркам и скверам, завтракали в кафе и болтали обо всем на свете – о магглах, о магах, о том, почему Гарри не стал аврором. О фанатах, о рекламе, о квиддичных травмах и ненависти к целителям.

Все это можно было давать в эфир, и поэтому на все такие прогулки приглашался неизменный Валентино. Поттер постепенно привыкал к его присутствию, не вздрагивал, как нервный гиппогриф, вел себя все естественнее. 

Они вместе ходили на примерку новой квиддичной формы к Забини, и Драко чуть не надорвал живот от смеха, снимая и комментируя ругань звезды спорта со звездой моды.

«Блейз считает, что если мужчина к тридцати годам еще не красавец, значит, он  идиот. Поттер занес Забини в свой казнительный список», – написал Драко тем вечером в Квиттере. 

«Оказалось, Малфой любит идиотов», – весело отстучал Гарри по клавиатуре, установив ноутбук на поясницу Драко.

«Я спросил, какое мороженое предпочитает Поттер. Поттер объявил, что любит шоколадное, потому что он «не дурак же». Поттер свято уверен, что шоколадное мороженое влияет на уровень IQ. Я сражен этим гениальным выводом, поэтому не стал выяснять, в какую именно сторону изменяется уровень».

«Малфой любит рыбалку. Вы можете это себе представить? Я тоже, О_О!»

«Угорь – любимая рыба Поттера. Без комментариев».

«А еще я люблю змей. Владея парселтангом, можно заставить их делать все, что угодно».

«Гарри Поттер и длинная гладкая змея!»

«Без комментариев…»

Драко поражался, как можно было столько лет быть одержимым Поттером и так мало знать о нем. Он ни за что бы не признался никому на свете, но каждый день, каждый час в обществе Гарри рушил все стереотипы, сложившиеся в мозгу Малфоя.

Оказалось, Поттер умеет готовить. И не просто умеет, но делает это чуть ли не виртуозно. Как от внимания прессы ускользнул тот факт, что Поттер частным образом брал уроки кулинарии, Малфой не понимал. Ладно другие представители журналистской братии, бездарности, но сам-то он как мог это пропустить? Вечерние походы по ресторанам прекратились, вместо этого теперь в ожидании ужина Драко сидел в кухне особняка на Гриммо с бокалом вина и с любопытством наблюдал, как при помощи набора острых ножей, беспалочковой магии и с Кричером на подхвате, Поттер ухитряется готовить блюда, по виду и вкусу достойные лучших парижских заведений.

Оказалось, Поттер умеет одеваться. Порывшись в поттеровском шкафу, Драко с возмущением выяснил, что ношение отвратительных клетчатых рубашек имело целью раздражать и дразнить его, а на самом деле у Поттера полно вполне приличного шмотья. 

Попутно выяснилось, что, несмотря на отличный гардероб, Драко все же предпочитает Поттера а-ля натюрель.

Оказалось, что Поттер также неплох в зельеварении. Это, действительно, был поразительный факт, хотя сейчас Драко уже понимал, что была здесь некая логика – не зря же Поттер оказался одаренным поваром. Зелья Гарри варил себе сам, преимущественно, конечно, антитравматические и укрепляющие составы, необходимые профессиональному спортсмену, но отличного качества, а иногда даже определенно талантливо улучшенные.

Оказалось, что Поттер прекрасный начитанный собеседник, с широким кругозором, остроумный и время от времени вполне способный на ехидные замечания. По крайней мере, от удовольствия пустить в адрес Драко шпильку он никогда не отказывался. Удивленный Драко пристал с расспросами, и Поттер нехотя сказал:

– Когда у меня появилось время… ну понятно, да? Да и еще и возможность читать не в толпе однокурсников в общей гостиной или в библиотеке, а дома у камина… ну вот тогда я и понял, какая прелесть заключается в чтении просто так, а не потому что тебе надо выучить и ответить хренову гору разных сведений. Драко, да я первый раз в жизни получил возможность просто так поваляться на диване с книжкой только в восемнадцать лет!

Все было не так с Поттером, как привык думать Драко.

Он ходил с Гарри на встречу с поклонниками и наблюдал, как корректно, дружелюбно и терпеливо тот общается со своими фанами. Он ходил с Гарри на тренировки, и просиживал по два-три часа на трибуне, командуя видео-снитчами и любуясь носящимся на метле Поттером. Он болтал с персоналом в клубе, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что Поттер вполне заслуженно пользуется всеобщим уважением, потому что все ценили его добродушную манеру общения и отменное чувство юмора. Он валялся с Гарри после ужина перед камином, болтая обо всем на свете, включая рыбалку, австралийских аборигенов, скандинавских богов, игру в дартс и даже бизнес близнецов Уизли, долей в котором владел Гарри.

Он обнимался с Поттером перед тем же самым камином, слизывая с его губ вкус вина и десерта. Гарри тискал его в каждом углу дома, на лестнице по дороге в спальню щипал за задницу, нашептывал в ухо непристойности, мимоходом целовал в лоб и ухо, трепал волосы на макушке, а Драко только удивлялся, каким образом Поттеру удалось столь быстро прознать про все те местечки на его теле,  при каждом прикосновении к которым по коже разбегались колкие мурашки удовольствия.

Однажды его родители и Паркинсоны отправили их с Панси в Прованс. Это случилось почти сразу после той самой Последней Битвы, тогда все еще было непонятно, ожидали самого плохого, и взрослые постарались таким образом по возможности вывести их из-под удара. 

Драко и Панси прожили в Провансе почти год, и ни один день не обходился тогда без бутылки вина: сначала потому, что таким образом они пытались подавить страх перед будущим, а потом просто потому, что так жили в Провансе все. Все те месяцы Драко провел в постоянном и легком неадеквате, отходя от кошмара предыдущих двух лет под легкомысленными слабоалгольными парами французского отношения к жизни.

Сейчас Драко испытывал похожее ощущение, только намного, намного более интенсивное. Он барахтался в колышущемся мареве своего сладкого сумасшествия, и ему было глубоко, тотально, абсолютно похуй на все остальное.

***

Через десять дней Поттер порт-ключом отправился в Грецию. Неделю перед финальным матчем за звание чемпиона мира по квиддичу сборная должна была провести вместе, под надзором тренера соблюдая режим, целибат и график тренировок. Доступ журналистам был заказан, аккредитация Драко как комментатора открывалась только за сутки до финала, и почти неделю им с Поттером предстояло провести по отдельности.

Драко внезапно стал понимать Флинта с его пристрастием к итальянским драмам. В Драко вдруг проснулась сильнейшая склонность к греческим трагедиям: полдня после того, как Поттер отправился на гору Олимп, Драко тоскливо бродил по дому, без всякого энтузиазма пинал Кричера, лежал в кровати, обнимая поттеровскую подушку, и даже посидел на подоконнике, с печалью таращась в окно. 

Окончательно впасть в тоску Драко не удалось из-за погоды. Непредсказуемое лондонское лето подвело его самым подлым образом, вместо подходящего под настроение нудного дождя выдав совершенно неуместные веселенькие облачка и яркое солнце.

Зато отсутствие Поттера положительным образом сказалось на способности соображать. Любовный туман перед носом Драко слегка развеялся, и Драко решил выйти в люди.

В монтажной он нашел Паркинсон и обоих ассистентов. Ассистентов выгнал, а сам уселся рядом с Панси, подпер подбородок рукой и вздохнул так, будто несколько часов тащил на себе Хагрида.

Панси смерила его взглядом, но промолчала, только подсунула под локоть распечатки последней беседы с Поттером, посвященной стратегии и тактике британской сборной во время предстоящего финала.

Драко сначала неохотно поморщился (страдания все еще теснились в его душе как табор садовых гномов), но потом отвлекся на расшифровку и сам не заметил, как наступил вечер, и подошло время ужина.

– Блейз ждет нас у Фрателли, – сказала Панси, собирая сумочку. – Цени, Малфой, какие верные у тебя друзья – мы не дадим тебе умереть с голоду в те несчастные семь дней, что тебе придется провести на беспоттеровской диете.

Драко только вяло отмахнулся, складывая бумаги в папку. Панси покачала головой:

– Да, милый, что-то ты совсем слетел с тормозов! Ну ладно, на-ка вот, развлекись! – и сунула Драко в руки глянцевую фотографию, напечатанную на большом куске плотной фотобумаги.

На фотографии Драко увидел двух обнимающихся парней, одного темноволосого, а другого – блондина, и, моргнув, вдруг сообразил, что это Поттер – и он сам.

Драко подпрыгнул чуть ли не до потолка, стул отлетел к противоположной стене, а Панси даже ошарашенно вздрогнула.

– Откуда?! – завопил Драко. – Я же просил! Следить! Чтобы не было! Никаких! Утечек!

И он в ярости помахал фотографией перед лицом Паркинсон.

Панси, однако, отнеслась к размахиванию крайне хладнокровно.

– Ты глаза-то открой! – посоветовала она.

Возмущенный Драко хотел было снова завопить что-то нелицеприятное, но тут, действительно, в глаза ему бросилась какая-то неуклюжесть поз на фото. Он принялся рассматривать фотографию подробнее, а Панси тем временем сказала:

– Это очередное доказательство того, что шоу бьет все рекорды популярности! Это же не настоящее фото, Драко, расслабься! Но это так называемое творчество твоих и Поттера фанатов – ваши фан-клубы уже слились в экстазе, прямо как некоторые известные личности…

– Ты…

– Да, я распечатала это из интернета. Я понимаю, что последние дни тебе было не до общения с фанами, так что я взяла на себя смелость проглядеть, что они поделывают. И вот результат, вы с Поттером своими намеками в Квиттере довели народ уже до того, что они лепят разные завлекательные картинки с вами обоими и, более того, даже коротенькие ролики, составленные из разных кусков, зато под чувствительную романтическую музыку. Хочешь ознакомиться?

– Нет, пожалуй, – сказал Драко, все еще вертя в руках картинку. Он рассмотрел ее уже и прямо, и сбоку, и даже вверх ногами. 

– Будь осторожнее, Драко, – Панси вдруг сменила веселую тональность на серьезную. – Интерес к вам растет как на дрожжах, возможны эксцессы, сам же знаешь…

– Да брось, Панс! – отмахнулся Драко, припрятывая фото в карман, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на досуге. Про себя он решил, что, раз уж Поттер в Греции, то вечер можно будет посвятить интернету и поискать там еще свидетельств внезапно вспыхнувшей народной любви. – Ты мне еще про папарацци расскажи!

– Ну смотри сам, – пожала плечами Панси.

***

– Малфой, будь человеком, – сказал Забини, критически разглядывая Драко. – Не забудь сказать, что у сборной новая прекрасная форма, в которой им будет так легко играть, что они даже сами не заметят, как победят!

– Если это рекламный слоган, – огрызнулся Драко, поправляя манжеты, – то я павлин из отцовского курятника.

– А что, похож, – тут же влезла Панси. – И нечего на меня зыркать, просто кто-то относится к твоей драгоценной персоне без чрезмерного пафоса.

– Еще одно слово, Паркинсон, и финальный матч в Греции пройдет без твоего участия! – пригрозил Драко и вдруг захлопал по карманам. – Где ключ? Он же только что был тут, я его в руках держал!

– Ну вот, посмотри ты на него, – таким тоном, словно Драко в помещении вовсе и не было, сказал Блейз. – Он набрался бестолковости от Поттера, это же уму непостижимо, сколько он с ним проворковал по телефону за эту неделю! Я уж не говорю про магические монетки, и про камин. Мне кажется, я за всю свою жизнь не провел столько времени в коленно-локтевой позе, сколько в ней простоял Драко за эти дни перед камином.

– Или это спермотоксикоз, – откликнулась Панси противным голосом.

– Ну или да, – согласился Блейз. – Или одно из двух, или и то, и другое.

– Сейчас всех прокляну, – пригрозил Драко, сжимая в пальцах порт-ключ, который ему сунула Панси. – Я вас всех ненавижу, бесчувственные вы твари, никто меня не любит и не понимает…

– Тебя Поттер любит, - фыркнул Блейз. – Хотя, скорее всего, тоже не понимает.

Они с Панси заржали самым неприличным образом. Драко скривился. Вот же сволочи, небось Грейнджер и Уизли никогда не обсмеивали Поттера, сочувствовали наверняка, жалели, сподвижники гребаные.

А ему, с кем ему приходится иметь дело!

– Пора, – сказала Панси и протянула руку, чтобы взяться за порт-ключ вместе с Драко. 


	5. Глава 5

В этот раз финал чемпионата мира по квиддичу мало того что был отделен он полуфиналов по времени почти на месяц, так и проходил в нестандартном, хотя, конечно, освещенном традициями месте. Когда в Международной Ассоциации квиддича проходило голосование по поводу страны-хозяйки финальной игры, Греция своей горой Олимп ткнула чуть ли не в каждого из членов исполнительного комитета, и Драко, который присутствовал год назад на этом голосовании, только удивлялся, как это греки не отловили в лесах какого-нибудь зевса или аполлона, чтобы с триумфом представить его исполкому.

Зато сам он, пустив в ход зарубежные связи своего семейства, в передаче, посвященной голосованию и будущим отборочным играм, а также аналитике по поводу будущих участников плей-офф, к полному восторгу публики явил зрителями самого настоящего фавна, которого, к сожалению, по соображениям цензуры, все же пришлось укутать в тогу.

Тогу, кстати, пошил фавну все тот же Блейз, который после неслабо обогатился на продаже копий лондонским модницам.

Если честно, у самого Драко тоже была припрятана одна такая, и, собирая вещи для путешествия в Грецию, Драко даже подумывал взять ее с собой. В общем, было бы наверно как-то уместно встречать победителя в подобающем наряде. На этом месте мысли Драко пустились вскачь по греческим мифам (неадаптированное и потому крайне неприличное издание которых имелось в библиотеке Малфой-Мэнора и было изучен Драко от корки до корки еще в сопливой юности). Но потом Драко склонился к более лаконичному варианту: можно было бы прекрасно обойтись и одним лавровым венком. Точно, это было бесспорно гениальное решение – и тащить ничего с собой не надо, лавров имелось в достатке прямо на Олимпе, венок уж как-нибудь Драко сплетет собственноручно, и темно-зеленые листья отвечали всем его эстетическим запросам, не говоря уж о том, что должны были просто охуенно смотреться на светлых малфоевских волосах. Ну а если уж совсем приспичит, то можно будет обойтись и обычной простынкой.

В общем, собирался Драко со вкусом.

***

На предматчевую пресс-конференцию с командами, назначенную на день накануне финальной игры, пришлось все же отправиться в костюме. Драко расположился в сторонке от основной массы журналистов, не озаботившись даже Прыткопишущим Пером – зачем, если у Панси наготове был мощный диктофон? К тому же вопросы, как, впрочем, и ответы, были известны ему все до единого, и Драко мог бы, с незначительными вариациями, заранее воспроизвести все, что будет спрошено и отвечено во время пресс-конференции.

Основной целью его было на самом деле наконец-то увидеть Поттера, хотя бы издали.

Наконец появились обе команды: британцы вошли в зал и расселись вдоль левого края длинного стола, бразильцы – справа. Посередине, окруженный с двух сторон тренерами сборных, поместился судья матча – египтянин Хасан Мустафа, бессменный арбитр, которого Драко помнил еще по тому самому матчу перед четвертым курсом.

Сильный приступ веселья вызвал у Драко тот факт, что капитан британской сборной Маркус Флинт самолично занялся распределением мест между игроками, в результате чего Вуд оказался зажат между Алисией Спиннет и тренером, а Гарри Поттер был сослан на последнее кресло у края стола, в то время как сам Флинт уселся ровно посередине, хмуро озирая из-под насупленных бровей оживившихся журналистов.

Посыпались вопросы. Времени на пресс-конференцию было отведено всего лишь полчаса, репортеры торопились задать все свои вопросы, скороговоркой выкрикивали названия представляемых ими изданий и телеканалов, стрекотали камеры, слепили вспышки, а Драко едва-едва держал себя в руках, а на лице – соответствующее моменту серьезное выражение. 

Поттер тоже был хорош: уставившись на Драко, он как-то отвлекся от пишущей братии, разулыбался и даже прослушал обращенный к нему вопрос. Но поскольку все давно привыкли к тому, что главный ловец Великобритании склонен иногда выпадать куда-то в другое пространство, все обошлось. Драко даже думал, что и переглядки их остались никем не замеченными, пока случайно не наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Вуда. Вуд сделал ему страшные глаза и так многозначительно покосился в сторону Флинта, что Драко моментально пришел в себя.

В конце концов, время вышло, и пресс-конференция завершилась. Организаторы ловко стали выпроваживать журналистов в распахнувшиеся двери, в то время как для игроков открыли два других выхода из зала.

В суматохе Драко проскользнул в нужный ему коридор, и его тут же без всякой нежности дернули за пиджак и затащили в крошечную темную нишу.

– Мерлин, ну наконец-то! – шепнул Поттер Драко в самое ухо, и немедленно сунул в это ухо горячий язык.

– Поттер!.. – вякнул было Драко, но тут Поттер бросил облизывать его ухо, обхватил лицо Драко обеими ладонями, и глаза его оказались совсем рядом с глазами Драко.

– Соскучился пиздец как! – Поттер скрипнул зубами. – Ты скучал? А ну говори, быстро!

– Да… – прошептал Драко, вдыхая поттеровский запах и мгновенно дурея.

– Хор-рош-шо, – прошипел Поттер в ответ. – Я, блядь, выиграю этот чемпионат в первые полчаса, обещаю, и пошло все нахер! Флинт, сука, за всеми следит, как коршун, почище Снейпа зыркает, заебал уже всех со своим целибатом и сублимацией сексуальной энергии… Сам уже скоро на всех бросаться начнет, дай Мерлин, Вуду удастся после игры хоть бы до раздевалки добежать… Мордред, как же я тебя хочу, Драко, ты бы знал… я тебя выебу так, что ты орать даже не сможешь, из кровати не выпущу сутки, ходить не будешь неделю…

Драко от поттеровской пошлятины немедленно поплыл, в паху потяжелело, а в ушах зазвенело тонким комариным писком.

– Поттер! – гаркнули над ухом.

Драко чуть не схлопотал инфаркт, в очередной раз. Флинт навис всей своей громадой прямо над ними, а из-за его плеча выглядывал Вуд и корчил сочувственные рожи, пока Марк не видел.

– А ну, руки прочь от Малфоя, я, кажется, понятным английским языком все объяснил! – рыкнул Флинт и за шиворот оттащил Гарри в сторону. – Малфой, ты же был ловец, должен же понимать, какого хуя вообще?.. Вон, берите пример с Вуда!

На этом неожиданном пассаже в речи Флинта Драко даже как-то позабыл злиться, а у Вуда глаза вдруг сделались красивой и необычной квадратной формы.

– Нет, ну как дети, честное слово! А ну брысь в комментаторскую! – велел напоследок Флинт.

И поволок Поттера за собой, ничуть не заботясь о том, что в комментаторской кабине Драко пока делать было ровным счетом нечего. Вуд пошел следом, ободряюще хлопнув Драко по плечу. «Потерпи», сказал он одними губами. Драко пожал плечами, поделать все равно было больше ничего нельзя.

***

Комментаторская кабинка была хоть и небольшой, но оборудованной по последнему слову магической и маггловской техник. Драко досталось великолепное место – комментаторы стран-участниц финала пользовались привилегиями. Из панорамного окна открывался прекрасный обзор на все поле, кабина находилась в одной из башен и располагалась как раз на той высоте, на которой, как правило, держались во время игры все игроки. Справа и слева от кабинки отлично просматривались кольца ворот обеих команд, стоило опустить взгляд – и прямо внизу лежало ухоженное поле, радуя глаз затейливо подстриженным газоном.

До начала игры оставалось еще пятнадцать минут, и Драко поправил наушники и микрофон, проверил связь с Панси, которая уже сидела в галерее ниже, готовясь давать Драко подсказки в случае необходимости. Чуть ниже, чтобы не закрывать обзор поля, перед Драко были установлены под наклоном три монитора, чтобы он так же мог следить за картинкой, которая шла в эфир.

А еще Драко ждал гостя. Несмотря на угар последних недель, он все же умудрялся тем не менее работать – не иначе как на автопилоте. Но с другой стороны, не за этим ли он столько лет оттачивал свой профессионализм и дрессировал команду? Не затем ли, чтобы в такой сложный момент жизни все работало на автомате без его особенного участия (Блейз сказал по этому поводу, отбросив эвфемизмы, что это такой момент в жизни Малфоя, когда на белый свет явилось его настоящая сущность отменной суки, смяв наслоения воспитания и оголив инстинкты, за что Драко, не очень-то жаловавший правду о самом себе, безжалостно шмякнул Блейза микрофоном в глаз).

Драко попил водички, одернул пиджак и поднялся, заметив, что открывается дверь. Выложившись на полную, помотав нервы всем вокруг, еще до истории с шоу «Тридцать дней с Поттером» Драко и Панси удалось договориться об участии в комментировании финального матча того, кого Поттер сменил на пьедестале лучшего ловца в мире – Виктора Крама. Крам, лет пять тому назад завершив карьеру ловца, не смог расстаться с квиддичем и, как, собственно, и ожидалось всеми экспертами и аналитиками, ушел в тренерскую деятельность. Где проявил себя ничуть не хуже, чем на метле в воздухе: команды под руководством Крама уверенно брали одну спортивную вершину за другой.

Так что компанию Драко за комментаторским пультом должен был составить самый молодой и удачливый тренер последних лет, и Драко рассчитывал на интересную беседу. Кроме того (и тут ехидное существо внутри Малфоя радостно потерло ручки), Крам иногда еще испытывал легкие трудности с английским языком, особенно в минуты волнения, поэтому Драко ожидал, что обсуждение матча пройдет с размахом – Крам славился просто-таки убийственными перлами, которые потом долго смаковала вся спортивная пресса.

Самым забавным в этом было то, что с такой восхитительной особенностью Крама не могла справиться даже его жена, и при этой мысли Драко втайне испытывал легкое мстительное удовольствие.

История женитьбы Крама в свое время тоже долго не сходила со страниц газет и глянцевых журналов. Помимо этого, колдоинтернет тогда около двух лет кипел всевозможными догадками и слухами, и, честно говоря, Драко тоже отчасти приложил к этому руку.

Ну а как было можно остаться в стороне от такой сенсации? Ведь Крам увел девушку у одного из Золотой Троицы, без пяти минут национального героя, сподвижника Избранного, друга самого великого Гарри Поттера, Рональда Уизли!

Не говоря уж о том, что уведенной девушкой была еще одна персона той же самой троицы и тоже без пяти минут героиня, имя которой не сходило с уст обожающей сплетни публики, – та самая Гермиона Грейнджер.

Разразилось все неожиданно, как говорится, ничто и не предвещало. Года через два после уничтожения Волан-де-Морта, когда всем было роздано по заслугам, Поттер как раз начинал карьеру квиддичного игрока, плюнув на предыдущие планы уйти в авроры, Уизли просто наслаждался жизнью, спустя рукава помогая братьям в магазине Волшебных Вредилок, а Драко вернулся из Франции и подвизался в «Пророке» на должности ассистента ведущего колонки светских новостей, Гермиона Грейнджер, как и всегда, упорно грызла гранит науки в одном из исследовательских отделов Министерства магии.

Понятное дело, что без них троих не обходилось ни одно благотворительное мероприятие, и Драко то и дело встречал то одного, то другого, то третьего, то вообще всех вместе. На глаза троице он старался не попадаться, тем более что к этому времени его как раз накрыло осознанием своего идиотского чувства к Поттеру, и Драко попросту прятался каждый раз, когда существовала опасность столкновения.

Однако это не мешало ему держать глаза открытыми – любители светских сплетен обожали читать про юных героев, так что Драко, хоть и издалека, но все же внимательно следил за происходящим.

Смотреть на Поттера было трудно – сердце замирало и работало с перебоями, так что большей частью Драко сосредотачивался на Уизли и Грейнджер. Уизли был прост, как соплохвост: опасен и не выдержан, но при соблюдении некоторых правил безопасности ужасно примитивен с точки зрения светской журналистики – он принимал заученные позы, с удовольствием раздавал интервью и отлично чувствовал себя в роли парадного индюка. Уже через несколько месяцев Драко даже не утруждался наблюдением – он отлично вызубрил все, что мог сказать Уизли по тому или иному поводу, и, кропая статьи, ловко конструировал незатейливые банальщины рыжего здоровяка.

Да, после победы Рон Уизли как-то резко вырос вверх и вширь, обзаведясь мощными, чуть сутулыми плечами, оброс длинными апельсиновыми патлами и обзавелся неприятной манерой покровительственно укладывать тяжеленную лапу на плечи близстоящего человека.

Нетрудно догадаться, что близстоящим человеком, как правило, оказывалась Грейнджер. Она продолжала учиться и работать, как заведенная, взяв разгон еще в Хоге, и, кажется, это начинало на ней сказываться – едва перевалив за двадцать, в том возрасте, когда в любой, даже самой запоздавшей девочке наконец начинает проглядывать молодая женщина, Грейнджер выглядела, как измученная домовуха. Драко с любопытством рассматривал ее при каждой возможности – время смыло жгучую неприязнь, а сменившиеся приоритеты уже не давали относиться к ней как к тупой грязнокровке, да и само слово это как-то выпало из лексикона Драко. Теперь она вызывала у него странную жалостливую брезгливость – и почему-то ассоциации с самим собой. С самим собой тех недавних лет, когда он еще был неспособен на самостоятельные решения, когда его несло чужой волей, когда он делал не то, что ему хотелось, а то, что от него ожидали. Хотя, если откровенно, тогда ему и не приходило в голову, что можно как-то по другому – перед ним лежал в те дни только один-единственный путь, и Драко даже не задумывался, что может быть как-то иначе.

Вот так же выглядела Гермиона Грейнджер – с потухшим взглядом и покорной обреченностью в лице. Драко иногда думал – а видит ли она это сама? Утром, когда расчесывается перед зеркалом? Вечером, раздеваясь перед сном? Днем, случайно ловя свое отражение в стекле витрин? Чем дальше, тем больше двадцатилетняя Гермиона Грейнджер неуловимо и необратимо начинала походить на свою будущую свекровь.

В общем-то, основной темой тех лет, когда заходила речь о них с Уизли, был вопрос, когда же состоится свадьба.

Было известно, что живут они вместе, в неплохой квартирке в Кенсингтоне, в магическом квартале. Грейнджер утром ходила в министерство, вечером – домой, выходные они проводили, если не было светских обязанностей, либо в Норе, либо встречаясь с друзьями.

Крам был на пике карьеры ловца и собирал лавры и визжащих поклонниц по всем столицам Европы и Америки.

А потом он приехал в Лондон, потому что его тогдашнему клубу, испанскому «Ависпас», предстояло играть товарищеский матч с «Соколами». И на приеме после игры они с Грейнджер встретились, впервые после того года, когда дурмстрангские студенты провели целый год в Хогвартсе.

Что уж там случилось на приеме, никто толком не знал, а слухов, конечно, ходило множество. Драко помнил, конечно, что еще в школе Крам пытался ухаживать за Грейнджер и что они вроде как даже вместе ходили на Рождественский бал, но, Мордред подери, с тех пор утекло так много воды… 

Хотя в глубине души, учитывая собственную глупую тайну, Драко все же допускал всякие дурацкие романтические вещи вроде любви с первого взгляда. Он ни за что бы в этом не признался, да и сам, по большому счету, всегда посмеивался над такими идеями, но…

Как бы то ни было, обратно Крам не уехал. Он летал на матчи и сборы, но все остальное время проводил в Лондоне, осадив квартиру в Кенсингтоне.

Он снял жилье в соседнем доме, он оккупировал кафе напротив, сразу и напропалую подкупив весь персонал чудовищными и регулярными чаевыми, он договорился с какйо-то оранжереей, и ее владелец лично, своей собственной персоной, каждое утро привозил к подъезду Грейнджер охапки самых разнообразных цветов.

Он ходил по пятам за Грейнджер в Министерство, переманил на свою сторону ее начальника, подарив ему годичный абонемент на все игры Британской Лиги, и поэтому получил беспрепятственный доступ в Министерство в обеденный перерыв, каждый раз появляясь увешанным коробками со снедью из лучших ресторанов.

Пресса сходила с ума от восторга и предвкушения.

Рональд Уизли сходил с ума от бешенства и ревности.

Гермиона Грейнджер сходила с ума от непрошибаемой настойчивости Виктора Крама.

Фанатки болгарина сходили с ума просто так, а Драко Малфой сходил с ума от жгучего любопытства, ожидая, чем же все это в итоге завершится.

Драко, как впрочем, и еще тьма репортеров, практически переселился в Кенсингтон.

Грейнджер была тверда, как камень, отвергая все и всяческие домогательства, но Драко казалось, что ее прежде бледные щеки теперь слегка розовеют, когда в поле зрения оказывался Крам.

Крам был крупный черноволосый парень, в отличной форме, и обладал настойчивостью слепого носорога. У него был шлейф мировой славы, толпы воздыхателей и непробиваемая уверенность самца, нашедшего свою пару.

Дальше все пошло по стандартному, обкатанному в литературе и кинематографе сценарию: Уизли не выдержал и дал Краму в ухо. Прямо перед подъездом, утром, на глазах у практически вовсе не изумленной публики и обалдевшего владельца оранжереи (у Драко создалось впечатление, что тот только сейчас сообразил, в какой коварной интриге ему довелось принимать участие). Крам ответил, и в рассыпанных по улице цветах разразилась крайне живописная потасовка, окончившаяся подбитым глазом у Уизли, опухшим ухом у Крама и переездом Грейнджер в отель.

Наверное, что-то все-таки было неладно у них с Уизли, решил Драко с непонятным удовлетворением. Почему-то он сильно желал победы Краму, хотя шансы того оценивать не взялся бы – Грейнджер была из той породы женщин, которые сами маниакально портят себе жизнь, чтобы даже в старости упорно отрицать свои фатальные ошибки. Драко очень хотелось надеяться, что Уизли останется в пролете, но на Грейнджер он бы все же не поставил.

Уизли перестал появляться на публике, Грейнджер все так же ходила на работу, Крам снял осаду с Кенсингтона и встал лагерем вокруг отеля, применяя ту же саму тактику.

А потом Крам, то ли с посоветовавшись с кем-то умным, то ли поразмыслив сам, а, может быть, и вовсе не думая, а действуя только на инстинктах и интуиции, просто похитил Грейнджер.

Накануне он каким-то загадочным образом уговорил ее поужинать вместе, в процессе ужина они аппарировали прямо из отдельного кабинета в ресторане, не дождавшись десерта, и нашлись только пять дней спустя в Лас-Вегасе, пьяные, женатые и счастливые до поросячьего визга.

Помнится, Драко тогда сидел в баре, когда по экрану телевизора пошла лента экстренного сообщения, и тут же показали Крама с чумовым лицом, прижимавшего к себе за талию Грейнджер так, что, казалось, он просто-напросто держит ее навесу. У Грейнджер, пардон, теперь мадам Крам, глаза напоминали звезды перед взрывом, наблюдалась шальная, разъезжающаяся до ушей улыбка и кольцо на пальце с таким брильянтом, что им можно было пользоваться вместо якоря на какой-нибудь небольшой яхте.

Драко неожиданно для себя заорал «Да!!!», и именно тогда, ни с того ни с сего, в душе у него поселилась микроскопическая искорка придурочной надежды.

Ведь если одной из Золотого трио получилось сломать навязанный шаблон и добыть немного личного счастья (ну или много, такими подробностями не располагали даже вездесущие светские журналисты, а Блейз тогда еще не успел добраться до формы квиддичных игроков), то, может быть, получится сломать такой шаблон и у другого?

Вот только Драко не знал тогда, как к этому подступиться.

Брак Крама и Грейнджер оказался поразительно удачным. Крам так и продолжал, как в день первого появления перед журналистами после свадьбы, носить жену на руках, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Грейнджер от такого обращения очень быстро растеряла зеленую бледность в лице, задерганный взгляд и привычку жевать губы, расцвела и похорошела несказанно. Крам задаривал ее книгами, драгоценностями и машинами, по три раза в год возил в Париж, чтобы ей, не дай Мерлин, не пришлось носить вещи предыдущего сезона, не брезговал и остальными столицами моды, а также островами Карибского бассейна, пляжами Таиланда и общемировыми культурными центрами, когда требовалось сменить образ жизни на чуть более интеллектуальный.

Грейнджер продолжала активно заниматься какими-то исследованиями и благотворительностью, только теперь на фотографиях в разделах светской хроники Драко видел не усыхающую заучку, о которую с комфортом опирался бойфренд-бездельник, а ухоженную элегантную красавицу под руку с успешным мужчиной, не отягощенным какими-либо комплексами.

Иногда Драко даже завидовал Гермионе Грейнджер.

***

– Добрый день, Драко, – сказал Крам и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Это была, конечно, уже далеко не первая их встреча: Драко несколько раз брал у Крама интервью, когда тот еще играл, да после того, уже в качестве тренера. К тому же они периодически встречались на разных крупных мероприятиях. С тех пор как Драко стал пользоваться популярностью и набирать вес в обществе, отношение к нему кардинально поменялось, и теперь он был желанный гость повсюду, вызывая тайную гордость и одобрение Малфоя-старшего.

– Здравствуйте, Виктор, – ответил Драко, пожимая протянутую руку.

– Вы не будете против, что я привел с собой жену? – спросил Крам, делая знак куда-то в открытый проем двери. – Ей ужасно хотелось взглянуть на комментаторскую кабинку, – сказал он извиняющимся тоном. – Она потом отправится в министерскую ложу, так что во время матча я буду весь в вашем распоряжении.

О, ну конечно, подумал Драко. Она никогда не видела комментаторской кабинки, какой отличный предлог! У него самого не было ни малейших сомнений, что за интерес привел Гермиону Грейнджер в его вотчину.

Да, она изменилась очень и очень сильно. В кабинку зашла загорелая стройная женщина, в кокетливом белом платье, выгодно оттенявшем загорелую кожу. Мастерски подстриженные волосы ничуть не напоминали о неопрятной копне, которой Грейнджер щеголяла в Хоге.

«Вот что делает с женщиной подходящий мужчина», – ухмыльнулся про себя Драко и, в роли хозяина, приступил к краткой экскурсии по помещению, показывая, что, как и для чего тут устроено и каким образом работает.

Грейнджер приветливо улыбалась, шутила к месту и вообще проявила себя неожиданно приятной и очаровательной собеседницей. Хотя уж чему тут удивляться – дурой она точно никогда не была, а за годы жизни с Крамом, само собой, научилась чувствовать себя на месте в любом обществе.

Но Драко все равно не расслаблялся, ожидая какого-нибудь выпада, и, понятное дело, предчувствия его не обманули.

Крам отвлекся на разглядывание поля. Он прилип к обзорному стеклу и продолжал что-то говорить, не замечая, что жена потихоньку отступила от него на пару шагов назад и приблизилась к державшемуся позади Драко.

Драко напрягся.

Грейнджер сказала одними губами, не отводя взгляда от широкой спины мужа:

– А ты изменился, Малфой.

Драко слегка растерялся. И вот к чему это было сказано?

– Ты же помнишь, КАК я отношусь к Гарри? – без обиняков спросила Гермиона. – Ведь понимаешь, что, если вдруг что, я шкуру с тебя спущу?

– Ой, Грейнджер, вот не надо плоских угроз, – протянул Драко вальяжно. – А то я прямо так испугался, что весь дрожу.

Грейнджер вдруг повернулась и посмотрела на него с таким откровенным весельем, что Драко опять растерялся. Да что такое происходит, он катастрофически теряет хватку!

– Ну, положим, я-то вряд ли заставлю тебя дрожать, но я знаю, кто может. А ты думал, я не в курсе? Много времени прошло, Малфой, но я знаю Гарри как облупленного, так что… 

– И что? – с вызовом спросил Драко, мечтая, чтобы Крам наконец-то уже отвлекся от разглядывания поля.

– Да ничего, – фыркнула Грейнджер. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже неравнодушна к квиддичным ловцам, вот что. И рада, что кто-то тоже, как и я, нашел в себе силы пойти наперекор судьбе. А ты похорошел, Малфой. Вот что может сделать подходящий мужчина.

И отошла к мужу, дернула того за рукав, привлекая внимание к себе, оставив Драко открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба, вытащенная на воздух.

Все оставшиеся пять минут визита Драко старался держаться так, чтобы между ним и Грейнджер все время оказывался ее муж.

«Мир сошел с ума, а я все проебал», – думал Драко, в ужасе наблюдая, как Крам ущипнул Грейнджер за попу, выпроваживая в коридор, а та, вместо того, чтобы отчитать его, только захихикала и игриво стрельнула глазами из-за плеча. «Я просто не верю своим глазам, это явно галлюцинации на почве недотраха», – решил Драко, сел к мониторам и пристроил на голову гарнитуру.

До начала матча осталось две минуты, и Панси уже надрывалась в наушниках.

***

– Дорогие друзья, очень, очень рад приветствовать вас! Мы с вами сейчас наблюдаем квиддичную арену «Олимпус», расположенную в легендарном месте, а именно у знаменитой горы Олимп, о которой мы все с вами читали в школьных учебниках по истории магии, и те, кто хотя бы изредка просыпался на уроках, чтобы нечаянно получить дозу полезной информации, возможно даже что-нибудь припомнят об этом замечательном образце скалистых пород, – сказал Драко в микрофон. – Не могу сказать, что название стадиона отличается изобретательностью, но, собственно, кто ждет от наших греческих друзей изобретательности? Сохранение овеянных ветрами эпох традиций – вот их конек, так что как раз сейчас мы можем с вами наблюдать юных греческих дев, одетых в прелестные своей прозрачностью хитоны, которые, как нимфы, выбегают на поле, чтобы приветствовать участников финала! С вами я, Драко Малфой, и надеюсь, игроки своей игрой сегодня доставят нам массу удовольствия!

«А также не разведут обычной эпопеи на несколько часов», – подумал про себя Драко, поправляя наушники.

– Сегодня я буду комментировать матч не один. Для меня большой честью является возможность разделить эту ответственную задачу с одним из самых блестящих игроков в квиддич, до недавних лет лучшим ловцом, неоднократно бравшим Квиддичный Кубок мира, а сейчас – лучшим тренером молодого поколения. Позвольте представить – Виктор Крам!

– Здравствуйте, дорогие друзья, - сказал Крам и показал Драко большой палец – мол, все работает отлично.

Драко кивнул. Подлые маггловские технологии на стыке с волшебством отличались крайне дурным и непредсказуемым характером.

– А сейчас на поле выходят команды-финалисты! Первой появляется бразильская сборная! Быстро представлю игроков: двое загонщиков, Рамирес Торрес и Диего Эстевес, охотники Альма Велья, Эрнандо Санчес и Флавио Бриаторе, ловец Марио Пьюзо и капитан команды, также охотник, Стефано Рональдо. Бразильская команда играет сегодня в желто-зеленой форме, классические цвета бразильцев… Ага, вы слышите рев трибун? Вот они, вот они, наши игроки! Дорогие зрители, надеюсь, вам хорошо слышно ликование на стадионе – здесь огромное количество болельщиков нашей сборной, и я счастлив еще раз назвать эти имена – имена будущих победителей, как мы все с вами надеемся. Впереди команды мы видим капитана нашей сборной, великолепного Маркуса Флинта, по версии Европейской ассоциации квиддича - лучшего охотника прошлого года, Эдриан Пьюси и Алисия Спиннет, охотники, загонщики Айвен Боул и Эл Дерек, Оливер Вуд, изумительный вратарь, напомню, что в игре с французами месяц назад он не пропустил ни одного квофла, и, конечно же, в ряду этих безусловных звезд выделяется наша супер-звезда, Гарри Поттер, ловец британской сборной! Наша сборная сегодня играет в белом, для финального матча Кубка мира специально был создан новый вариант квиддичной формы на базе новейших магических технологий и с учетом всех потребностей спортсменов. Этот почетный заказ с гордостью был выполнен в ателье Блейза Забини, самого известного и популярного на сегодняшний день модельера Британии…

Стадион действительно встретил сборную Великобритании бурными овациями.

– Итак… Судья матча – бессменный и беспристрастный Хасан Мустафа. Вот он на ваших экранах, в темно-синем, а также двое боковых судей, француз Этьен Буффон и немецкий арбитр Фридрих Гильденстерн, вот, вы тоже видите их на своих экранах. Иииии… прозвучали гимны обеих стран, команды взлетают! Судья выпускает снитч! Игра началась! И сразу же я вижу удар по бладжеру бразильского загонщика Санчеса! Похоже, он метил во Флинта! Но Флинт уворачивается, такими ударами наших охотников не запугать! Пас Спиннет… Спиннет мчится к кольцам противника… Удар!!! Квофл в кольце, британская сборная открывает счет! Десять очков приносит нам красавица Алисия! Осторожно! Осторожно, все-таки бразильцы тоже не пальмовым листом шиты… Поттер! Ну же, Поттер, куда смотрит Поттер! Поттер, как всегда, смотрит куда угодно, кроме летящего в него бладжера! Дерек! Дерек отбивает бладжер прямо в охотника бразильцев Рональдо. Напоминаю, Стефано Рональдо – капитан сборной горячих латиноамериканцев, но, судя по тому, что он едва избежал встречи с бладжером, горяч бразилец вовсе не в тех местах, где нужно… Марио Пьюзо рвется в северный сектор арены, неужели он увидел снитч?! Поттер, как всегда, витает в облаках! Может быть, он снова ждет, что снитч влетит ему в прямо в руки? Или у него теперь новая тактика, и он ловит только те снитчи, которые запутались в мантиях соперников?.. Мне кажется, болельщики не одобрят такой подход, ох не одобрят! Что вы думаете, Виктор, о начале сегодняшней игры?

– Мне кажется, ваша критика Поттера не совсем обоснована, Драко. Он никогда не мечется по полю, как практикуют другие ловцы. Арена для квиддича не место для суеты… Вы это видели, Драко?!! Снитч пронесся прямо перед нашей кабиной, они оба его увидели, смотрите, смотрите! Да они же сейчас снесут нашу кабину!!!

Драко вытаращенными глазами смотрел, как Поттер со скоростью молнии несется прямо на него, стараясь при этом оттолкнуть локтем ловца бразильцев. Едва ли за фут от обзорного стекла оба ловца взмыли вертикально вверх, исчезая из поля зрения.

Стадион ахнул, как единый организм.

Драко почувствовал, что рубашка на спине под пиджаком взмокла от ужаса и восхищения.

Через час они с Крамом уже избавились от пиджаков, перешли на «ты» и сорвали голосовые связки от ора.

– Ты только посмотри, только посмотри, что они творят! – вопил Крам. – Бразильский охотник Флавио Бриаторе, метр и девяносто три сантиметра, отличный игрок, великолепный, и голова похожа на квофл!

Краем сознания Драко еще отмечал нелепицы, которые начал в азарте нести Крам, но сил на остроумные ответы уже не оставалось – он сам пребывал в полнейшем аффекте, как, впрочем, и все зрители игры.

– Смотри, Драко, ваша Алисия Спиннет летает по кругу, постепенно сужая радиус, то есть по спирали… Это отличный маневр, вот нам ее показывают сзади снизу… М-да, красиво! Красивая спираль у Алисии Спиннет!

Драко хотел было ехидно поинтересоваться, какое мнение по этому поводу будет у жены Крама, но вспомнил прищур бывшей мисс Грейнджер и не рискнул.

В это время один из охотников бразильцев подлетел к Вуду, намереваясь отвлечь его внимание, пока другой пытался забить в кольца квофл. Но Флинт, который ухитрялся быть просто везде, сам напоминая бладжер, налетел на бразильца так, что тот едва удержался на метле.

– Это вам не шахматы, а квиддич! – завопил уже Драко, тоже забыв про всякую связность речи. – Живые же люди играют! Так его, Флинт, нечего стягивать трусы с нашего Вуда! Хотя все было корректно!.. – эта реплика последовала сразу после того, как бразильский охотник вцепился в Вуда, теряя равновесие после столкновения с Флинтом.

– Градус игры повышается! – отреагировал Крам, и Драко согласно закивал.

– Наш голкипер лучше всех! – кричал Драко через секунду. – Он фантастически отразил удар бразильцев! Я только не понял, затылком или пяткой…

На рыдания Паркинсон в наушниках и призывы к порядку в кабине комментаторов уже никто не обращал никакого внимания.

– Удар был очень сильным, – поделился со зрителями Крам после того, как в Пьюси попал бладжер, отбитый бразильцами. – Если есть мозги, возможно, будет сотрясение.

Драко едва успел сорвать с себя микрофон, прежде чем взвыть от смеха.

После столкновения Дерека и Вельи Крам поведал публике, что у «Дерека ноги такие же длинные, как у бразильской модели, он раскорячился и задел раскорякой соперника». Драко отвлекся, ошарашенно разглядывая ноги как раз пролетавшего мимо Дерека, за все годы в одной спальне в Хоге ему как-то даже не пришло в голову обратить на них внимание. 

На семьдесят первой минуте счет матча составлял 100 – 80 в пользу британцев, и ловец бразильцев начал метаться, как ненормальный, норовя запутать и обмануть Поттера и первым добраться до снитча. Крылатый мячик, мелькнув один раз в начале матча, пропал из виду, Поттер, как обычно, кружил выше всех, выглядывая золотой проблеск. К нему подлетел Флинт, но Поттер только отмахнулся, отсылая капитана сборной обратно к кольцам соперников.

Драко вдруг разнервничался. Он уже не честил про себя Поттера, не сдержавшего обещание и не поймавшего снитч через полчаса. Он практически стонал, поглядывая на табло, где высветилось 120 – 110. Бразильцы и британцы шли голова к голове, и при такой игре решающее слово оставалось за ловцами. Драко уже боялся загадывать, кто поставит точку в матче, отчаянно продолжая надеяться на умопомрачительное везение и исключительную удачливость Поттера.

– Рональдо хотел пробить! – разорялся тоже прыгающий, как на иголках, Крам. – Хотел пробить сильно и точно, но не получилось! Да, неудачно легла ему на ногу его деревянная подружка! Я имею в виду метлу…

– Пьюзо не догоняет, – вдруг во все горло завопил Драко, увидев, как Поттер метнулся куда-то вверх и в сторону. 

– Сейчас фактически любая ошибка может еще изменить то, как выглядит физиономия этой арены, – в ажиотаже вторил ему Крам.

Они сорвались со своих мест за пультом и прижались носами к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит в небе. Ловцов уже было толком не видно, только две маленькие точки крутились в синеве греческих небес. Вдруг одна стремительно начала увеличиваться, и у Драко перехватило дыхание – кто?!

Фигура сверкнула белым на палящем солнце, победно взмахнула рукой, от которой звездопадом рассыпались золотые искры. 

Поттер опять поймал снитч.

Драко поймал себя на том, что висит на шее у мужа Гермионы Грейнджер.

***

Драко пережил вручение кубка и поздравительные речи судей, президента Ассоциации, министров магии, но на стадии общих фото для истории его терпение вышло в ноль.

Смотреть на Поттера с расстояния в метр и не быть в состоянии хотя бы обнять – это было невыносимо.

Драко сбежал в свой номер. Он метался там, как зверь в клетке, мерял шагами помещение от стены к стене, пытался даже грызть ногти, но из этого ничего не вышло от отсутствия необходимой техники, так что эти попытки пришлось прекратить.

Драко даже написал в Квиттер: «Я, Драко Малфой, официально признаю, что Гарри Поттер – великолепен! Интересно, теперь меня полюбит Министерство магии?»

Потом Драко вдруг опомнился и бросился в душ. Вот на выходе из ванной, да еще и с тюбиком смазки в руках, его и поймал Поттер.

– Мне нравится, как ты меня ждешь, Малфой, – сказал Поттер, отбирая у Драко тюбик.

– Тебе надо вымыться, – пробормотал Драко, испытывая острое чувство дежа-вю.

– Не-а, – хмыкнул Поттер в ямку между ключицами Драко. – Я победитель, только что вернувшийся с поля боя. Мне положено быть грязным, грубым и буйным. Тем более, тебе так нравится, я точно знаю.

Это была правда. Драко нравилось, как Поттер говорил, касаясь губами груди, как обнимал, притягивая обеими руками за талию, царапая кожу грубыми жесткими налокотниками защиты.

Поттер толкнул Драко к кровати и начал раздеваться, посматривая на Драко потемневшими глазами.

– Следуя твоей логике, тогда уж ты должен был меня трахнуть прямо на коврике у двери, не раздеваясь, – сказал Драко, отполз на середину кровати, раскинул ноги в стороны, погладил ноющий член: не удержался, эрекция была настолько сильная, что болезненно тянуло уже весь низ живота.

– Потом было бы и вовсе лень раздеваться, – ответил Поттер, избавляясь от последних деталей формы. – А ты, Малфой, как был провокатор, так и остался.

Драко жадно разглядывал Поттера. За неделю он, кажется, почти позабыл, как выглядит его любовник, и теперь не мог оторвать глаз от того, как натянутыми канатами дрогнули мышцы предплечья, как надулись бицепсы, когда Гарри скользнул в кровать и перенес вес тела на руки, наклоняясь над Драко. Брови сошлись на переносице, Гарри облизнулся.

– Ну, погладь себя еще, хочу посмотреть, – велел он, потершись щекой о колено Драко.

У Драко от вожделения перехватило дыхание. Лежать так, в ярко освещенной комнате, под темнеющим от желания взглядом Поттера, было чуть-чуть стыдно, и это только добавляло возбуждения, срывая крышу. Драко сжал пальцы сильнее, повел руку вниз, оттягивая кожу, выставляясь напоказ и наблюдая за выражением лица Гарри. Тот коротко вздохнул, прикрыл на мгновение глаза, оперся на одну руку и щелкнул пальцами.

Все-таки беспалочковой магией Поттер владел потрясающе: тюбик со смазкой вылетел откуда-то из вороха вещей, разбросанных по полу, и оказался прямо в поттеровской руке.

– А теперь можешь начинать болтать все эти твои прелестные несуразности, –  сказал Поттер, тщательно смазывая Драко промежность.

– Придурок, – буркнул Драко и зажмурился, покрутил бедрами, устраиваясь удобнее.

Вот этого он ужасно стеснялся – что Поттер враз умудрялся доводить его до такого состояния, когда Драко полностью терял связь с реальностью и самоконтроль, и начинал выкладывать все тайные мысли и желания как под Веритасерумом, да еще и в какой-то обморочной манере. Ужас.

Поттер раздвинул Драко колени, тоже улегся поудобнее и сразу же сунул палец Драко внутрь. Драко охнул. Поттер с садистским удовольствием медленно покрутил пальцем, подвигал взад-вперед.

– Если бы я только знал раньше, – сказал вдруг Гарри, – как надо правильно с тобой обращаться… Как правильно, знаешь, переключить в тебе каналы… чтобы ты не гадости болтал, а вот это вот твое…

– Поттер, заткнись… 

– Неправильный ответ, – хмыкнул Поттер, потер пальцем набухающую простату. Драко застонал сквозь зубы. – Вот, уже лучше. Еще? Ну?

– Еще!.. 

– Вот это другое дело,  – согласился Поттер, растягивая Драко. – Так вот, если бы я знал раньше, Драко, все было бы совсем, совсем по-другому…

Драко забил на чувство собственного достоинства и нетерпеливо потерся членом о бедро Гарри. Он прекрасно понимал, что еще пара минут, и он опять сорвется и будет послушно и с энтузиазмом признаваться во всем том, чего так настойчиво добивался Поттер. Чего он добивался каждый раз, стоило ему добраться до тела Драко, а Драко не мог ничего с собой поделать. Настройки слетали в ноль, он лепетал все эти невозможные гребаные нежности, задыхаясь от похоти и любви, превращался в умелых руках Поттера в какую-то аморфную массу, созданную, кажется, только для получения удовольствия от беспрерывного секса. Поттера тоже колбасило, он так ерзал по Драко, так вжимался в огнем горящий пах, что у Драко все внутренности ходуном ходили.

– Кончишь для меня так, Драко? – прошептал Поттер, упираясь лбом в лоб Драко.

Он раздвинул Драко ягодицы, и по скользкому, растянутому отверстию член вошел ловко и гладко сразу до середины. У Драко распирало зад крупным поттеровским членом, яйца словно свинцом налились, зажатые между животами, а под веки как будто налили горячего масла – ресницы слиплись, и все вокруг как-то расплылось, теряя четкие очертания. 

– …как же хорошо, Мерлин, как же хорошо-то… – всхлипнул Драко. 

Пространство вокруг него сократилось только до темной зелени поттеровских глаз, зато все остальное утонуло в ощущениях: невыносимо сладком скольжении толстого члена в него в заду, жестких руках по обеим сторонам от его плеч, которые он еще и ухитрялся облизывать на встречном движении, горячем дыхании у шеи, коротких укусов за сосок… 

Драко протянул руку, втиснул ладонь между потными бедрами.

– Без рук, Драко, ну пожалуйста… – задыхаясь, снова попросил Поттер. Он, видимо, тоже был уже на грани – глаза закатывались, но ритм он, спортивная тренированная зараза, держал четко.

Драко улыбнулся. Да пожалуйста, без рук так без рук. Конечно, признаваться, что так выходило только с Поттером, а еще с месяц тому назад он считал оргазм в такой позиции без помощи рук сказками, он не собирался. Понятно дело, если бы Поттер догадался бы спросить…

Драко пошарил рукой и нащупал поттеровскую мошонку. Точно, Поттер так же, как и он сам, едва держался – стоило Драко погладить нежную бархатную кожицу и сжать пальцы, как Поттер рявкнул и дернулся вперед так резко и сильно, что Драко стукнулся макушкой об изголовье кровати, почувствовал, как пульсирует, выстреливая спермой, член Гарри у него внутри, и кончил сам, вздрагивая и захлебываясь криком.

Гарри завозился, но Драко сердито шлепнул ему ладонью по потной спине. Поттер понял, прекратил шевелиться и обмяк, придавив Драко к кровати. Вокруг пахло крепким потом, быстрым нетерпеливым сексом, спермой, отдушкой для постельного белья. Драко млел, чувствуя, как наплывает сон.

Поттер опять заерзал, осторожно вынул опавший член, поцеловал Драко в висок. Хмыкнул. Потрогал обмякший и липкий член Драко указательным пальцем, потом погладил за мошонкой. Драко недовольно дернул коленом – после оргазма все еще было слишком чувствительным, касания Поттера были почти болезненными. Но и блядски приятными, Драко ощущал, как от пристального и чуть насмешливого взгляда его опять бросило в краску и царапнуло возбуждением. Мордред, да сколько же можно?!

– Пойдем-ка в душ.

– Не-а.

– Надо, Драко.

– Нет.

– Ну Драко, в конце концов, кто тут устал больше? Вставай-вставай, мой хороший, пойдем.

Проклиная неуемного Поттера, Драко позволил отвести себя в душ, и даже принял участие в мытье – трогал Поттера за плечи, спину и задницу. Поттер смеялся, целовал его в ухо и тоже болтал какие-то нелепицы, но Драко уже не мог сосредоточиться. Они залили водой всю ванную комнату, и из ванной до кровати Гарри тащил его на себе.

Поттеру даже хватило сил на то, чтобы заклинанием очистить простыни, перед тем как уложить Драко. Он натянул на них одеяло, притянул Драко к животу, и ни с того, ни с сего вдруг хрипло мурлыкнул в ухо:

– Теперь ведь не будет больше никаких других? Да, Драко?

Драко даже проснулся.

– Каких еще других, Поттер? Псих, спи давай!

– Я почитал на досуге светские сплетни, как ты мне в тот раз посоветовал, –  прошептал Гарри, и от его тона Драко вдруг как-то стало зябко вдоль позвоночника. – Пока неделю тут без тебя сидел… 

Драко подрыгал ногами, нащупал точку опоры, поднатужился и повернулся к Поттеру лицом.

– Ты, Поттер, как был идиотом, так и остался, – протянул сладким голосом, поцеловал Поттера в нос и вздохнул. – Спи.

Поттер не ответил, мазнул только губами по щеке и сунул ладонь Драко между ног, да так и оставил. Драко уже смирился, не стал убирать поттеровскую руку: Поттер с самой первой их ночи спал так, с рукой между малфоевскими ногами, и Драко приучил. У Драко от этого затекали бедра, было жарко и неудобно, но он ни за что в жизни не отказался бы спать и просыпаться с мозолистой поттеровской ладонью на яйцах и члене.

Ебанутый собственник.

Они проспали всю ночь как убитые, и проснулись поздно, когда жаркое греческое солнце уже висело над горой Олимп, прекрасный вид на которую открывался из окна номера Драко.

А потом Поттер включил телевизор и все кончилось.


	6. Глава 6

А телевизор орал звонким голосом одной из бесчисленных последовательниц Риты Скитер – ведущей программы «Без любовного зелья!»

– От ненависти до любви один шаг, говорят магглы, и мы вынуждены с ними согласиться, глядя на пару бывших школьных противников, которые до последнего месяца по-прежнему демонстрировали не слишком лояльное отношение друг к другу. Однако все изменилось, стоило начаться нашумевшему проекту «Тридцать дней с Гарри Поттером»! Как мы все знаем, в целях проекта Драко Малфой поселился с лучшим ловцом магической Британии под одной крышей, и что же из этого вышло?!. А вышел, мои дорогие господа и дамы, душераздирающе страстный роман! К сожалению, наши герои скрывают свои отношения от широкой публики, и телезрители пропустили массу интересного, но мы сегодня с удовольствием восполняем этот пробел… Смотрите, какие они счастливые на этих чудесных колдографиях, и наслаждайтесь!..

И дальше на экран веером полетели колдографии, которые двояко было истолковать никак нельзя – Гарри обнимает Драко, зажимает его у стены какого-то ресторанчика, вот они целуются в парке, вот Драко лежит головой на коленях у Поттера на парковой скамейке… Движения, взгляды, повороты головы, поцелуи, нежные улыбки… сомнений быть не могло, ни одного секрета для зрителей «Без любовного зелья!» в совместной интимной жизни Малфоя и Поттера не осталось.

Разряженный блондинистый дубль Риты Скитер продолжал  задушевно вещать, что рейтинги шоу, равно как и отдельно его героев, поднялись в результате внезапной любовной истории до небес, и теперь вряд ли есть более знаменитые маги во всей Британии и Ирландии вместе взятых, чем двое давних врагов, а теперь романтичных влюбленных!

Поттер стоял перед экраном, который чуть ли не выплескивал изображения в комнату, и чувствовал, как странно каменеет собственная спина. И в горле как-то противно сдавило, не поймешь с чего, надо бы как-то попытаться проглотить, а не получается. Давно уже так не было. Вообще очень давно.

– Внезапная история, значит?.. Рейтинги, да, Драко?.. – каким-то чужим голосом выдавил он. Сам даже не знал, зачем спрашивает – ведь все и так было ясно. – А я-то удивлялся, с чего бы все так вдруг… удивительно сошлось… Хотя это я дурак, ты же меня сразу предупреждал, что хочешь со мной поиграть. Поиграл, Малфой? Поймал ловца? Доволен? Все галеоны рекламной Британии сейчас твои... очень ловкий ход, поздравляю.

Драко смотрел на него расширенными глазами, путаясь в простынях, как был голый, спрыгнул с кровати, и это бы выглядело даже забавно, если бы… если бы не было так жалко. И если бы внутри у Поттера не сделалось вдруг так пусто.

– Гарри! Послушай! Это не я…

– Конечно, Малфой, ты вроде бы никогда ничего не знал, а потом вдруг оказывалось, что ты ко всем причастен! Вспомнить хотя бы Исчезательный шкаф.

– Да послушай же, ты должен мне поверить! Я не видел этих фото… не мои ребята их делали… это кто-то другой… Поттер! Посмотри на меня! Я не вру, я запретил давать материал без моего одобрения!

Поттер помолчал с минуту, глядя, как Драко держит его за локоть и дышит прерывисто, почти с хрипами. На секунду захотелось послать это колдотелевидение куда подальше, плюнуть… ведь главное – главное было с ним, перед ним. И когда это Малфой стал так нужен ему, так необходим? Когда он успел стать такой важной частью самого Гарри, что оторвешь – и жить не захочется? Как вообще он столько лет умудрялся жить без этого чувства и не замечать пустоты? И так хотелось, так хотелось поверить! Но Гарри вдруг вспомнил, сколько раз он верил – и сколько раз его обламывали с его верой, мечтой и надеждой. Самые святые для него люди оказывались вовсе не теми, кем он их считал, меняли лица, снимали маски, поворачивались темной стороной… С чего бы Малфою – тем более Малфою! – быть исключением?..

– Очень хочется верить, Драко, но я не могу, – честно сказал он.

Серые глаза стали совсем темными, словно бы набежало на небо тяжелое грозовое облако и отразилось в прозрачной воде, и смотреть в них было больно, так больно, что Поттер отвернулся и аппарировал, не в силах больше ничего выяснять.

***

Следующие двое суток Гарри Поттер помнил плохо. Он никогда бы не подумал, что выдержанный маггловский виски может так подходить к обстоятельствам, но вот – подошел идеально.

Аппарировал он из отеля домой на Гриммо, но тут же наткнулся на видеоснитчи, подмигивающих золотыми глазами, и флегматично жующего и снимающего Валентино. Бедный оператор чуть не стал кровавой жертвой оскорбленного в своих чувствах ловца. Все здесь напоминало Гарри о Драко, да и шоу еще не было закончено, а значит, Малфой должен был сюда обязательно вернуться, причем, может быть, с минуты на минуту. Поттер не имел ни малейшего желания смотреть в дымчатые глаза этой страстно обожаемой и жарко ненавидимой сволочи, поэтому сразу же аппарировал вторично и  почти буквально свалился на голову Невиллу Лонгботтому. Вышло удачно – тот как раз отдыхал у себя в Шотландии после очередного гастрольного тура по магическому миру.

Невилл стал едва ли не более знаменит, чем сам Поттер, превратившись из щекастого мальчика-долгопупса, вечно терявшего свою жабу, в сексапильную рок-звезду с копной черных кудрей, жгучими глазами, волевым подбородком и умопомрачительной мускулатурой. Легкая щетина, черная кожаная куртка, магический мотоцикл и бас-гитара – в обоих мирах это были константы, заставлявшие девчонок резво выскакивать из трусиков и умолять поставить автограф на животе, и Невилл беззастенчиво этим пользовался.

Что еще в Невилле было хорошего – он умел слушать и не подливал масла в огонь язвительными комментариями, как кое-кто, о ком Гарри не хотел, нет-нет, совсем не хотел вспоминать, а только сумрачно кивал. И у Невилла были виски, кальян и музыка, которая тоже как нельзя больше подходила сейчас настроению Гарри.

А еще Невилл сообщил с каким-то не очень подходящим хрупкому моменту оживлением, что печаль Гарри Поттера вдохновила его на новую рок-композицию под крайне оригинальным названием «Печаль Гарри Поттера». И если бы Гарри был не так пьян, то давно бы сбежал от дивных первых нот этой композиции. Но так как он был пьян, то сидел и слушал, периодически вдумчиво кивая головой и поднимая вверх стакан в знак согласия.

На утро третьих суток, после ночи, полной рока, кальянного дыма и скорбной бессонницы, Невилл как раз сидел в сексапильной белой, но чуть грязноватой майке на окне и, нахмурив брови, пытался определить –  в ля миноре или все же ре миноре должна быть выражена «Печаль Гарри Поттера», когда камин вспыхнул зеленью и в огромной спальне-студии (или студии-спальне) Лонгботтома появилась слегка растрепанная Гермиона Крам. И разозленная – совсем не слегка.

– Гарри Поттер! – гаркнула она. – Невилл Лонгботтом!

Гарри съежился и закрыл уши ладонями. Невилл от неожиданности чуть не вывалился из окна в розовый куст.

– Кто бы мог сомневаться, что вы занимаетесь Мордред знаем чем, когда Гарри  все потеряли и всерьез обеспокоены, жив ли он! Твой агент чуть не заработал инфаркт, в прессе шумиха, все тебя ищут! И это сразу после чемпионата! Да мы думали, тебя похитил маньяк!

– Что, я стал фетишем? – пьяно хихикнул Гарри.

Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела и тотчас помрачнела, а потом медленно развернулась к Невиллу.

– Как ты допустил, что он в таком состоянии? – вопросила она, воспылав праведным гневом.

– У него горе, – поведал Лонгботтом. – Несчастная любовь. Мы переводим его негативные эмоции в творчество.

– Да эта несчастная любовь у него с первого курса! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Он сказал тебе, кто объект этой любви?!

– Не-ет, сказал только, что это змея подколодная, – сообщил Лонгботтом .

– Конечно, – фыркнула Гермиона. – И это вовсе не метафора, ведь речь идет о Малфое!

Лонгботтом второй раз чуть не угодил в колючий куст под окном.

– Что-о-о? Я не буду писать эту композицию, Гарри, если речь идет о Хорьке! Как тебя угораздило? Почему ты мне сразу не сказал? Ты рыдал тут из-за него, из-за него эти фонтаны слез и озера слюны?

– Невилл, ты, как всегда, поэтичен, но ты вообще новости смотришь? Или только записи своих концертов?

– Ну… я отдыхаю, и Гарри тоже нужно было… отрешиться от всего…

– Как я вижу, вы уже хорошенько отрешились, – протянула Гермиона, оглядев батарею пустых бутылок, некоторые из которых были опрокинуты и истекали последними каплями алкоголя, словно кровью. – Гарри Поттер, посмотри на  меня. С чего ты вообще решил превратиться в желе, а? Скажи мне? Из-за горстки фотографий, сделанных папарацци?

– Этих папарацци оплатил Малфой, – буркнул Поттер, отставил стакан и потянулся за сигаретами.

– Да с чего ты взял, Гарри? – Гермиона огляделась, потом вздохнула, подобрала пышную зеленую юбку и присела рядом с героем. Герой бревном валялся на пыльном паркете, украшенном липкими потеками алкоголя.  – С чего ты это взял? Я виделась с Панси – она в шоке! Малфой пропал, на телевидении все в панике! Панси клянется своей палочкой, что этих фото не делал никто из их команды. Они на самом деле все ужасно боятся Малфоя, а он им запретил. Он наверняка, как и ты, заперся где-то и страдает!

– Страдает, что шалость не удалась? – усмехнулся Поттер и булькнул очередной бутылкой.

– Мне он показался искренним, – мягко сказала Гермиона. – Я видела его на чемпионате – он же весь светился, когда на тебя смотрел, дрожал прямо от счастья… Такое не бывает по заказу. Никогда не думала, что такое скажу, но ты сейчас явно демонизируешь Малфоя… И вы оба мучаетесь, как два придурка. Классический пример двух влюбленных идиотов!

– Ромео и Джульетта, – подал голос Лонгботтом и мечтательно посмотрел на свою гитару. – Как я тебе завидую Гарри. Даже если это Хорек.

– А с чего ты, Герм, стала адвокатом Хорька? Ммм? По-моему, всё лежит на поверхности… Эти шуточки в его стиле.

Гермиона еще раз вздохнула.

– Я уже сказала, я виделась с Панси. И с Блейзом. Можно сказать, провела небольшое расследование.

– О неет, –  простонал Поттер.

– Ты меня послушай, прежде чем припадать к новой бутылке! Панси сказала, что Малфой по тебе со школы сохнет, и половина Слизерина была в курсе! Да, впрочем, что Слизерин… и Гриффиндор подозревал… вы же глаз с друг друга не сводили, каждый раз между вами искрило так, что страшно было подходить! А после Хога, говорит Панси, все только усугубилось! У него весь дом забит твоими колдографиями и вырезками из газет, он все твои мачти наизусть знает! А Блейз вообще сказал, что они какое-то время боялись, что Малфой умом тронется на почве поттеромании, до такой стадии все дошло! Кстати, Блейз… – и тут Гермиона улыбнулась, – Блейз показывал мне эскизы ваших свадебных костюмов. Вполне со вкусом… никаких бантов и стразов…

– Что показывал? – потрясенно прошептал Поттер. У него снова возникло то непередаваемое ощущение, будто его основательно приложило бладжером и теперь быстро, волчком кружит на метле, прежде чем приложить еще и о землю.

Гермиона завела кверху глаза.

– Теперь я вижу, что вы больны оба, причем абсолютно неизлечимо. Гарри Поттер, ты мне будешь должен всю жизнь, поскольку я выяснила, кто сделал эти фото и как они попали в «Без любовного зелья!»

– Ну? – заинтересованно сунулся Лонгботтом, незаметно присоединившийся к Гермионе на полу. – Как? А что за фото, кстати?

– Их сделал Колин, он же тебя обожает до слюней тоже еще со школы, Гарри! Ты пал жертвой своей популярности!

– Криви?! – поразился Поттер.

– Ну да. Малфой нанял его сделать серию фотографий для шоу, и он их сделал, но увлекся, когда увидел вас… эээ… в такой нестандартной ситуации, скажем так, увлекся и решил оставить эти колдографии для себя.

– Извращенец, – констатировал Невилл. – Вот все маленькие невинные тихие парни оказываются со временем…

– Помолчи, Невилл, – отмахнулся Поттер. – Но как тогда фото попали на колдотелевидение?.. Колин же не мог ради денег… Он не такой…

– Рита Скитер, – вздохнула Гермиона уже в который раз за сегодняшнее утро и разгладила складки на юбке. – Колин слабоват в смысле огневиски, а Рита всегда так соблазнительна и умеет вытащить любую нужную информацию… Она сумела убедить Колина, что это только пойдет вам обоим на благо – рейтинги вырастут и все такое. Ну, кстати, они и в самом деле выросли!

– Да уж! – скрипнул зубами Поттер.

– Ну а на что ты злишься? На рост популярности? Или тебе стыдно, что все знают о вас с Малфоем? Что ты и Малфой вместе?.. Да ну, Гарри, это же не про тебя… ты бы не стал стыдиться этого!

– Я не стыжусь, – тихо сказал Поттер. – Я думал, он меня обманул. И теперь торжествует. А я… выгляжу так жалко… потому что я все еще хочу его… Люблю его, мерлиновы яйца! А он… он веселится, наверное…

– Кричер каждый час пытается повеситься на кухонном полотенце, потому что дома никого нет. Даже Валентино перестал жевать жвачку! Видеоснитчи выдают на экран только попытки суицида твоего домовика, общественность встревожена до крайности… Вернись домой уже, Гарри Поттер! Ты уже гордо отсидел три дня в обиде и негодовании, хватит. Общество Невиила на тебе плохо сказывается.

– Да ничего подобного! – возмутился Невилл. – Зато мы сочинили новую песню!

– Для меня тоже есть во всей этой истории плюс, – рассмеялась Гермиона. – Я заказала у Забини несколько вечерних платьев… Виктор с ума сойдет, они потрясающие!

- Все, все нажились на моем горе, – проворчал Поттер и, приподнявшись, зашарил вокруг в поисках своей палочки. – Вот что значит дружба… Так где, ты сказала, сейчас Малфой?

\- Я этого не говорила, - рассмеялась Гермиона. – Считается, что он пропал так же, как и ты. Но совершенно случайно…

\- Ну?!

\- …совершенно случайно Панси сказала мне, что он на Сицилии с Флинтом…

\- Что ты сказала? С ФЛИНТОМ?

***

Драко не спеша собирал вещи. Торопиться теперь точно было некуда. Он чувствовал себя странно: никакого прилива бурного отчаяния не было, хотя, по идее, именно это он и должен был бы ощущать в условиях разрушенного счастья. По крайней мере, все литературные источники в этом сходились. Но нет – все, что мог сказать о своих чувствах Драко, это была непонятная затрудненность дыхания. Такое обычно бывает, если сверзиться с метлы в пруд или озеро, ударившись грудью о поверхность воды. И еще почему-то каждое движение требовало теперь в два раза больше усилий, отчего скорость их замедлилась, и Драко передвигался теперь как будто под многофутовой толщей воды.

Он вызвал гостиничного домовика, дал ему денег и приказал отправить багаж по указанному на чемодане адресу, а сам спустился в холл расплатиться за номер.

Вот у стойки портье Драко и столкнулся с вывалившимся из гостиничного бара Флинтом. За Флинтом в фойе вывалилась и остальная сборная. Победители всю ночь гудели, отмечая победу. Последним пристанищем стал как раз бар отеля, где уже неспособная к прямохождению сборная и зависла до позднего утра.

– О, Малфой! – сказал Флинт так громко, что все в холле повернулись к нему.

– А Поттер где?Драко отвернулся. Хотел бы он знать, где Поттер! Хотя теперь, вроде бы и ни к чему.

Флинт, несмотря на буйную ночь, рассматривал его с подозрительным интересом, склонив голову к плечу. Потом, видимо, что-то для себя решив, пошарил за спиной, нащупал там Вуда и объявил:

– Так, слушай мою команду! Даю пять дней на гулянку и отдых, в следующую пятницу чтобы все были на базе сборной для разбора полетов, в двенадцать часов дня по Гринвичу! Кто не придет, сверну шею, будете потом летать вкривь да вкось! Ясно? Выполнять!

Потом сцапал за воротник замешкавшегося Драко и даже снизошел до объяснений:

– Нам с Вудом надо передохнуть, а ты отправишься с нами, – после чего немедленно аппарировал, прижав к себе одним локтем Вуда, а другим – Драко.

Малфой даже и пикнуть не успел – похоже, реакции замедлились вместе со всем остальным организмом.

***

На Сицилии Флинт, как оказалось, жил с размахом: ему принадлежала белоснежная вилла, выстроенная на верхушке высокого холма. Фасадом вилла была обращена в сторону моря, и с веранды открывался ошеломительный вид на изумрудно-голубую раковину залива, окаймленную как кружевами белой пеной прибоя. Если бы Драко попал сюда сам по себе, ему бы даже в голову не пришло бы, что в таком элегантном воздушном здании может жить некто вроде Флинта. Ну, вроде как считается, что тролли и этакие архитектурные пирожные находятся на разных полюсах цивилизации. Но, странным образом, Флинт здесь никаких ассоциаций с троллями и не вызывал, а был похож скорее на киногероев, изображавших опасных, но прекрасных душой итальянских мафиози. Здесь как-то к месту пришлась и его смуглая кожа, и черные волосы, и хмурый вид демона в изгнании. Короче, сумрачный вид бывшего слизеринского тролля весьма впечатляюще гармонировал с чистыми простыми линиями его жилища.

Флинт выпустил воротник Малфоя, только протащив его за собой на манер негабаритного багажа по галерее с выложенными разноцветной смальтой колоннами. Вуд со свойственным ему озабоченным и деловым видом следовал за ними.

Они оказались в небольшом квадратном патио, уставленным разномастными диванами и кушетками разных размеров и форм. Сверху дворик был закрыт реечной сеткой, увитой диким виноградом и какой-то другой лианой, густо усыпанной фиолетовыми гроздьями цветов, которую Флинт, махнув рукой с видом бывалого экскурсовода, обозвал бугенвиллеей и даже не запнулся.

– Так, – сказал Флинт, усадил Драко на диванчик, а сам уселся напротив, уперев руки в колени. Вуд поместился рядом, почему-то напомнив своей позой Драко мать, когда им с отцом приходила в голову светлая мысль побеседовать с сыном о его поведении. – Ну, телевидение, давай. Выкладывай.

Драко повертел головой, посмотрел, как солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь покрывало зелени, окрашивая все вокруг в золотистый цвет крыжовенного джема, вздохнул и начал выкладывать.

Флинт терпеливо слушал, молча, не перебивая, даже, кажется, не моргал, уставившись на Драко в упор. У Драко внезапно отпустило отбитую грудь, а вместе с этим внезапно открылись и все шлюзы, так что он выложил все: и про десять лет безответной любви, и про десять лет тяжелой жизни профессионального телерепортера, и про вредную Панси, и про зануду Забини, и про безмозглого, верящего всем подряд и не доверяющего ему самому Поттера, и про компромат этим утром на экране, а Драко тут вовсе и ни при чем, вопиющая несправедливость, как всегда!..

На этом месте Флинт сказал:

– Стоп, все ясно. Оливер, тащи сюда граппу, знаешь, там, в буфете. А то от этой греческой ракии у меня в горле ком стоит, не проглотишь.

Вуд послушно кивнул и умчался. Пока он не вернулся с тремя высокими рюмками и парой бутылок в руках, Флинт молчал. Молчал и Драко. Вот теперь почему-то хотелось заплакать, просто вот позорно зарыдать во весь голос.

Драко останавливало только то, что он был не уверен, что справится. Подобные навыки у Малфоев отсутствовали как класс.

Флинт наполнил рюмки и велел:

\- Ну, поехали. Победу мы уже отметили, сейчас будем, Малфой, твое горе заливать.

\- А дальше? – буркнул Драко.

– А дальше будет похмелье, а там, глядишь, что-нибудь еще случится.

И они принялись заливать горе Драко на троих.

***

Малфой заливал горе не только с Флинтом, но и с Вудом, и делали они это с широкой душой, презрев прежние личные и факультетские распри, объединенные великим и прекрасным чувством солидарности влюбленных.

Выглядел Драко прелестно… то есть ужасно, конечно же, ужасно, мысленно поправил себя Поттер, тихо и незаметно аппарировавший к нарядной вилле на Сицилии, служившей обиталищем Маркусу Флинту, в патио которой проходил пикник в поддержку разбитого сердца бывшего слизеринского принца. У принца наблюдались все признаки любовной лихорадки: красные глаза, опухшие губы, покрасневшие щеки и периодические невнятные завывания, в ответ на которые Флинт делал вдумчивое лицо и похлопывал Драко по плечу с одной стороны, а Оливер проникновенно смотрел и тоже похлопывал по плечу – с другого бока, правда, несколько небрежно, то и дело отвлекаясь на Флинта. Смотрелось это потрясающе, Поттер несколько минут просто наслаждался зрелищем, хотя и укорял тут же себя в бессердечии. Наконец настало время выйти на сцену, и он мягко шагнул из тени на освещенное пространство.

\- Так у вас пикник… – сказал Гарри тягучим голосом. – Драко, ты даже переживать умудряешься с удовольствием, как я посмотрю. Не где-нибудь в душном баре, а на Сицилии, лежа на диване посреди сплошного экологического блаженства. Флинт, я хотел бы, чтобы ты убрал от него руки. И ты, Вудди, тоже.

\- Ну вот, Олли, - протянул Флинт. – Я же говорил – шоу должно продолжаться. Ну и вот.

– Я не твоя собственность, – буркнул Малфой. – Снова пришел сказать, что я гад и вечный предатель? И что верить мне нельзя и уж тем более… тем более! 

– Нет, – сказал Гарри. – Я пришел забрать тебя домой. Хватит уже здесь валяться на мягкой мебели в нелепых позах, да еще в объятьях двух половозрелых гомосексуальных парней. Утешили, теперь я сам справлюсь.

– Да забирай… не держим, – усмехаясь, сказал Флинт и демонстративно опрокинулся навзничь, жуя какой-то персик. Или абрикос. Вуд незаметно подвинулся к нему ближе.

Тут Драко поднял на Поттера глаза, и тот сам себе показался вдруг последним мудаком – в этих глазах словно отразилась вся надежда мира, все летние долгожданные дожди и неожиданно расцветшие поля. Гарри ощутимо поплыл и из последних сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не наброситься на Малфоя прямо тут же, на этом одуванчиковом лугу, то бишь со знанием дела обустроенном лежбище. Но не хотелось давать Вуду и Флинту козыри для подколок и издевательств на последующие десять лет. Однако выдержка трещала по швам.

– Еще раз… – проговорил сквозь зубы Поттер, рывком поднимая Малфоя с кушетки и хватая его в охапку. Он даже сам не знал, что хочет высказать. – Еще только раз, если я узнаю… если увижу…

И их закружил вихрь аппарации.

***

– Ты посмотри, как опупенно он выглядит в моем костюме! – пихнул локтем Блейз Панси. – Конфетка! А Поттер? Это же огонь, просто огонь! Сколько грации, сколько страсти!

– А ты скажи «спасибо» Валентино, что он по кустам самоотверженно лазал, чтобы поцелуй заснять…

– Ух, да тут не только поцелуй! Что-то я этих манипуляций языком в прошлый раз не заметил, ай да Гарри Поттер! – восхищенно взвыл Забини. – Вот, я же говорю, что мои костюмы приносят счастье… все сразу находят себе идеальную пару! Они меня должны поблагодарить!

– Это ты их должен поблагодарить, потому что после них к тебе весь Лондон за свадебными костюмами ломанулся, – усмехнулась Панси.

– Надо подать Малфою идею насчет интервью по этому поводу… Я буду такой птицей счастья для влюбленных… – мечтательно протянул Блейз.

– Да уж, абсолютно синей птицей счастья, – хихикнула Паркинсон.

Они сидели на диване, пили апельсиновый лимонад и с удовольствием пересматривали колдозаписи со свадьбы Драко Малфоя и Гарри Поттера.

Валентино снимал действительно самоотверженно и даже не побоялся гнева Избранного, когда притаился в пышных белых розах Малфой-Мэнора, где Гарри, шепча абсолютную пошлятину, жарко тискал Малфоя, приведя в полный беспорядок легендарный свадебный костюм жемчужного цвета, а Драко только закатывал глаза и томно стонал, вовсе не пытаясь его образумить. Хотя из-под свадебного шатра уже неслись сиренообразные призывы к молодоженам разрезать торт, и на поиски уже выдвигалась поисковая делегация во главе с тестем. Или свекром. Короче, во главе с Люциусом Малфоем.

Панси, кстати, тоже не побоялась гнева своего главного взрывоопасного ведущего и выпустила эту запись в эфир под названием «Самая горячая свадьба лета». Надо ли говорить, что сцену в розовых кустах растиражировали все колдоканалы и газеты, и теперь закатывающего глаза шоумена и потерявшего всякий разум от страсти знаменитого ловца не созерцал только ленивый. Для многих молодых магов, как подозревала Панси, этот эпизод стал неистощимым источником эротических фантазий.

Однако Драко так был занят медовым месяцем, что даже не подумал убить Панси Паркинсон. А уж Гарри Поттер, дорвавшийся до Малфоя без присмотра камер, и подавно. Почти весь остаток лета они провели на уединенном острове в Адриатическом море, а когда вернулись, у обоих были морды котов, дорвавшихся до молочной фермы. И Драко не только не стал возмущаться по поводу пресловутых непристойностей в розах, облетевших весь мир, но в итоговый выпуск шоу «Ужин со звездой» снова пригласил Поттера, где не спускал с него влюбленных глаз, расспрашивая о профессиональных планах, а в финале выпустил на экраны нарезку самых горячих событий лета, среди которых значились чемпионат мира по квиддичу и собственно свадьба Драко Малфоя.

– Все началось с ужина с нашим легендарным золотым ловцом, – улыбаясь, сказал Драко и неожиданно подмигнул в камеру, так что у всегда флегматичного Валентино чуть инфаркт от изумления не сделался, и камера слегка задрожала, впрочем, почти сразу вернувшись на место. – А сейчас я каждое утро с ним завтракаю. И даже иногда собственноручно готовлю завтрак для чемпиона. Так что снитч ловит тот, кто верит и не сдается, помните об этом, мои дорогие телезрители… Смотрите шоу «Ужин со звездой», самое волшебное шоу на колдотелевидении, где сбываются самые заветные мечты!


End file.
